Atto 2
Sessione 1 - Uno strano risveglio Dal diario di Evrion Apro un occhio appena. Vedo tutto sfocato, ho mal di testa. Perché sono su un letto? Dove sono? Ha funzionato quindi? Sono a casa? No. Vedo facce sconosciute intorno a me, umani. Dov'è il mio arco? Si eliminano in fretta questi... Mi alzo e vedo anche l'umano che si sta alzando come me da un letto. Forti rumori di battaglia vengono da fuori. Dicono che ce l'abbiamo fatta. A recuperare le Pietre suppongo. Di sicuro ora ch'è ben incastrata nel mio petto sarà la mia garanzia per ottenere quello che voglio da questi mentecatti. Non riesco a porre neanche una domanda per chiarire la situazione, la Pietra e tutto il resto che dobbiamo scappare, la rocca dei teschi (così chiamano il posto dove ci troviamo) è sotto attacco. Ci sono i miei compagni, ci armano alla bell'e meglio e ci fanno fuggire giusto un attimo prima di vedere il mio fido ex compagno guerriero rude e burbero, venir ucciso da una creatura alata. LUI? Ma era morto! Perché è qui? Quindi chi moriva nell'Isola tornava semplicemente indietro? Pazzesco! E perché ci stanno attaccando? Ma non ho tempo per pensarci ora, un giovane umano ci apre una porta per le catacombe, sempre dritto, poi ci indica la via per un villaggio O'Malley e un nome Skittle, da incontrare là. (dopo svariate ore) Sempre dritto ha detto per uscire da qui. Lo strozzerei, spero che sia morto nella battaglia. SEMPRE DRITTO UN ACCIDENTE! Siamo persi in queste catacombe. Abbiamo incontrato degli spiriti elfici, ma infestavano queste sale con malvagità di secoli. Non è stata una buona idea parlargli a quanto pare. Sessione 2 - L'incontro con Skittle Dal diario di Elros ' Maledette catacombe, stiamo girando da un sacco di tempo ma dell'uscita non c'è traccia! Anzi, non facciamo che peggiorare la situazione risvegliando creature che dovrebbero continuare nel loro eterno riposo. Siamo veramente allo stremo, dobbiamo trovare l'uscita al più presto oppure queste diverranno anche le nostre tombe, per mano di scheletri o i terribili mostri che hanno attaccato la base e che vogliono strapparci il cristallo dal petto. Speriamo non sappiano dell'esistenza di questi sotterranei. Nel nostro vagare arriviamo in fondo ad un lungo corridoio dove si trova la tomba di qualcuno che in vita doveva essere importante. Un tumulo che occupa una posizione centrale nella cripta, ben conservato e non rovinato dal tempo. Ovviamente questa cosa fa scattare la scintilla della cupidigia nei cuori di Evrion e Vault e per una volta giustizia è stata fatta al mondo! Si avvicinano alla tomba facendo scattare una trappola e nell'atto di toccare il sacro tumulo crollano a terra esanimi, il loro cristallo ha emesso una gran luce ma non si vede alcun effetto particolare. Purtroppo abbiamo ben poco tempo per curarci dei nostri compagni perché la loro azione ha fatto risvegliare qualcuno o qualcosa. Per fortuna erano solo scheletri. Il druido ha somministrato l'ultima pozione ad Evrion, l'unico dei due che pareva ancora respirare. Sul corpo della ladra è sparito oltre che il battito del cuore, anche il cristallo. Ovviamente siamo rimasti bloccati dentro, feriti e con una gran paura di quello che ci sta alle calcagna. Cerchiamo leve, meccanismi di ogni sorta in grado di farci uscire da qui. Sono sicuro che Evrion sta facendo man bassa degli averi di tutti questi signori sepolti qui ma poco importa, temo che li raggiungeremo ben presto. In cuor mio ho la netta sensazione che se la ladra fosse ancora viva, Evrion non esiterebbe a scagliarla sulla tomba centrale solo per verificare che la trappola sia ancora presente o meno, chissà cosa mi ha scaturito questo raccapricciante pensiero. Finalmente dopo aver perlustrato a fondo questa zona di catacombe, troviamo quello che potrebbe essere un enorme pulsante dietro la tomba principale, quella letale. Non siamo certo più nella posizione di poterne aver paura (quello che c'è la fuori ne fa molta di più!), proviamo e pestarlo e grazie agli dei il meccanismo che ci teneva bloccati dentro sembra ritornare alla sua posizione originale. Siamo liberi! Dopo aver riposto il corpo della ladra in una tomba, rigorosamente decapitato per espresso volere della defunta, abbiamo continuato il nostro girovagare per le catacombe imbattendoci in un sinistro portone con sopra inciso un enorme teschio di un drago. Temo proprio che se quella porta si aprirà per noi non ne uscirà nulla di buono. Dopo un tempo interminabile, ma almeno privo di pericoli, intravediamo una luce in fondo ad un corridoio. Una luce che ha tutta l'aria di essere naturale. Corriamo verso quella che sembra essere la salvezza, incuranti dei consigli del druido di prestare attenzione. Siamo fuori, nel bel mezzo di una lussureggiante foresta. Ora non ci resta che seguire le istruzioni per raggiungere O'Malley. Viaggiamo per un giorno intero attraverso questa foresta ed in seguito per una prateria abitata da strani animali sconosciuti di cui il druido ne ha soltanto sentito parlare. Di notte veniamo disturbati da delle specie di cani delle pianure, iene le chiamano i miei compagni, ma Evrion le ha spedite subito da dove sono venute. Il giorno successivo troviamo quello che sembra essere il sentiero che ci ha indicato il tizio nella rocca dei teschi. Un tracciato di terra battuta che viaggia in direzione ovest-est, proprio quello che dovremo seguire fino alla seconda città. Siamo tutti più di buon umore in quanto non sembra esserci nessuno alle nostre spalle e, sono sicuro che il druido condivide il mio pensiero, il mondo è stato liberato da un grande male con la morte di Vault. Nel nostro peregrinare ci imbattiamo in un manipolo di soldati; parecchi soldati; troppi soldati maledettamente interessati a chi siamo, da dove veniamo, perché e per come. Per nulla amichevolmente ci spiegano che ci troviamo nelle Moonshae Isles, in particolare nel regno di Gwynneth. Un posto mai sentito in vita mia, ma molto molto lontano. Sembra che in questo regno esista un solo ed unico dio meritevole di essere adorato, Lathander il signore del mattino. Chiunque non sia un suo adoratore è in errore, e non gli è assolutamente concesso l'utilizzo di alcuna forma di magia entro i confini del regno. Ci hanno stregati con un incantesimo tracciante, per aver sempre idea di dove ci troviamo e cosa facciamo e, dopo aver ritirato il simbolo divino del druido. Ci hanno lasciati andare proseguendo il loro viaggio verso ovest. Tutto sommato siamo usciti da una situazione di clandestinità che poteva finire molto peggio che non con un semplice incantesimo e qualche parola di ammonimento; siamo stati fortunati. Proseguiamo il viaggio e passiamo vicini alla capitale, Kaer Corwell. ha l'aspetto fatiscente di una città abbandonata piuttosto che non della città più importante del regno. Decidiamo di non entrare in città e proseguire per O'Malley. Prima di raggiungerla ci imbattiamo in un villaggio molto più piccolo, completamente abbandonato e disabitato. Chissà cosa sarà successo in queste regioni. Giungiamo ad O'Malley alla sera dopo aver marciato un'intera giornata con l'unico desiderio di andare a coricarci. L'arciere pensa bene di mandare a chiamare il nostro contatto, un contadino di nome Skittle, che ovviamente non si presenta. L'indomani, freschi e riposati andiamo direttamente a fare visita a quest'uomo, pronunciando le parole segrete che ci avrebbero identificati come persone fidate. Altro che un semplice contadino! quest'uomo pratica la magia, sia usando le rune sia senza! Veniamo inondati di informazioni, purtroppo non complete e non tutte chiarissime. Pare che i cristalli siano altamente correlati con la magia stessa, e potrebbe esserci un qualche legame tra la sparizione di quest'ultima e il ricomparire dei cristalli. Siamo stati mandati su Alandis dall'Ordine, non si sa chi siano ne cosa vogliano esattamente; per questo motivo dobbiamo andare nel Samarach dagli anziani per farci spiegare un po di cose. Stando ai racconti di Skittle, noi siamo i primi a tornare con i cristalli e nessuno è mai partito prima di noi; questo ci fa sorgere innumerevoli domande circa le avventure di Gialdin e chi in realtà esso sia. Niente poco di meno che lo stesso Dio Lathander pare essere interessato ai cristalli, è sua premura che nessun mortale possa entrare in possesso di un tale potere e probabilmente farà ogni cosa per impedire all'ordine di avere successo. Skittle non sembra particolarmente sorpreso della presenza di angeli e demoni a sabotare i piani dell'ordine; certo dice che la loro presenza è inusuale ma solamente perché sono molto difficili da far arrivare dal loro piano d'esistenza. Mi sembra di impazzire, so a malapena chi sono e mi risveglio con alle calcagna creature celesti, abissali e divinità! tutto per questo pezzo di cristallo che ho nel petto. Ci aiuta un po ad equipaggiarci con pozioni curative, pozioni di invisibilità per le situazioni critiche e togliendoci l'incantesimo tracciante, quando all'improvviso avvertiamo la presenza di un altro cristallo vicino a noi. Scopriamo che è un animaletto che si nascondeva dietro al muro. Proviamo ad inseguirlo senza successo e appena fuori dalla casa si tramuta in un corvo. Il druido parte all'inseguimento suscitando lo sgomento delle guardie cittadine e irritazione da parte di Skittle. In questo luogo è vietato usare la magia senza permesso. Niente da fare, il cristallo con il suo strano possessore è fuggito, di sicuro è un muta-forma come il nostro amico ma certamente più potente e abile. chissà chi è e cosa vuole da noi. Le ultime raccomandazioni di Skittle sono di cercare informazioni circa un portale per viaggiare verso Samarach, nella vecchia libreria della capitale. Si pensa sia dispersa nei sotterranei e ci sarà difficile da raggiungere. Una volta scoperto il meccanismo dovremo viaggiare verso nord, nelle terre degli elfi in cerca di un posto chiamato "''lo zoccolo nero" dove troveremo il portale. Ci ha raccontato come oltre 400 anni prima ci fu una guerra tra questi elfi ed umani, i primi ebbero la meglio e solo in tempi recenti hanno permesso agli umani di reinsediarsi sull'isola, con la promessa dei territori a sud. Ecco spiegato il perché di tutte queste città in rovina. Questi elfi si credono discendenti degli alti elfi, se non alti elfi in persona. Non sarà facile passare per il loro territorio nemmeno per i miei compagni elfi. Per me sarà praticamente impossibile, e sarò fortunato se non mi faranno la pelle a vista. (Evrion mi ha insegnato che ciò è piuttosto probabile) Viaggiando verso nord dovremo tenerci alla larga da Elyssirr, una città maledetta in cui le anime di tutte le persone che combatterono la guerra 400 anni or sono, sono rimaste intrappolate ed errabonde. Finite le spiegazioni Skittle scompare per andare a verificare con i suoi occhi cosa è successo al castello dei teschi e nelle città vicine mentre a noi non resta altro che viaggiare verso la capitale. La capitale è una città non eccessivamente grande e per lo più disabitata. Si vedono qua e la cantieri di ricostruzione, la strada principale è stata rimodernata ma è pieno di zone fatiscenti in cui non c'è anima viva. Una volta arrivati e preso alloggio abbiamo cercato un pochino di informazioni, per adesso abbiamo scoperto che le nuove librerie, dove speriamo di trovare informazioni su quella antica, si trovano unicamente nel tempio di Lathander e nel castello, ovviamente precluse ai non eletti dell'unico vero Dio. Sessione 3 - Wayne incontra il gruppo e fanno irruzione nella biblioteca '''Dagli appunti di Wayne E' il secondo giorno che seguo i tre avventurieri, ma di Vault ancora nessuna traccia. Sono abbastanza distratti e pare non si siano accorti di me, ma potrebbe essere una tattica, devo stare attenta. Solo i due elfi sono armati, forse l'umano è un chierico o qualcosa del genere. Dubito di Lathander, qualcosa non mi torna; in ogni caso non sono qua per caso, fanno molte domande in giro. Appunto: non passano molto inosservati I tre hanno combinato qualcosa dal venditore di pergamene, a quanto pare han provato a dargli fuoco. Ancora una volta qualcosa non torna, quella bottega è protetta magicamente da questi rischi. L'umano e l'elfo in tunica son stati prelevati dalle guardie, non hanno opposto resistenza. L'elfo con l'arco si è nascosto sotto delle macerie, per sua fortuna non è stato visto. E' stato necessario uscire allo scoperto e aiutarlo a levarsi da là prima che la fortuna gli girasse contro. Errore personale: ero ancora con apparenze umane e mi ha sfrecciato senza nemmeno ascoltare. Quando ho assunto dei tratti simili a Vault si è convinto a seguirmi, avevo ragione: la conoscono. Appunto: l'elfo è impulsivo. Mi sono offerta di dare una mano all'elfo e gli ho suggerito di rimanere nascosto fra le case in rovina, spostandosi di notte in modo da non dare un punto di riferimento a qualche guardia con l'occhio troppo lungo, e in cambio avrei portato i suoi due compagni da lui. In taverna ho avuto conferma del fatto che pare abbia appiccato un incendio dal cartaio, lui dice che si stava accendendo una pipa (impossibile), sa che so che mente. Non ha molta rilevanza comunque. Importante: dice che Vault è morta qualche giorno fa. Non è una fonte attendibile. I suoi amici si son fatti una notte in prigione, li ho intercettati alla locanda, per ora pare si fidino e siano più ragionevoli dell'elfo. Spero non abbiano fatto qualche tracciamento su di loro. Domani pomeriggio li condurrò dall'elfo. Confermano che Vault sia morta. Sembrano più attendibili ma non posso ancora fidarmi. Appunto: a malincuore devo ammettere che l'umano disarmato è un interlocutore ben preferibile all'elfo. Evrion mi ha teso un agguato quando sono andata ad avvisarlo dell'incontro. Si può essere più impulsivi e irragionevoli? Dubito. Per fortuna non è abbastanza sveglio e non ha trovato la sciabola nel fodero invisibile, sarebbe stato capace di uccidermi. Due guardie hanno interrotto i convenevoli, è stato necessario ucciderne una. Ora oltre ad aiutare un ricercato per presunto uso di magia, sto aiutando un ricercato per omicidio. Di male in peggio. Siamo riusciti a ritrovarci nella loro stanza in taverna. Devono cercare un libro nella biblioteca sorvegliata. Sono chiaramente dei folli. Ho accettato di aiutarli, andremo io e l'umano, in cambio mi porteranno dai resti di Vault. Appunto: Impossibile fidarsi di Evrion, è privo di qualunque istinto di autoconservazione e onore. Capisco perché viaggiava con Vault. Ci siamo introdotti la notte stessa nella biblioteca con l'umano. Abbiamo rotto una finestra e lui ha portato dentro un sasso, ci siamo nascosti. Le guardie hanno pensato si trattasse di qualche vandalo e non han dato l'allarme. Abbiamo iniziato a neutralizzarle senza fare rumore, purtroppo siamo stati comunque scoperti da una troppo zelante. I loro quadrelli fanno particolarmente male, devono avere qualche sortilegio. Siamo comunque riusciti a ripulire l'edificio. L'umano li ha solo storditi - picchia forte - ma per sicurezza ho preferito neutralizzarli del tutto, di sicuro morire sul campo è ben più onorevole che ricevere qualche scudisciata sulle terga per essersi fatti sopraffare, anche se in superiorità numerica. Il libro che cercano non c'è, ma abbiamo scoperto che quasi tutti i giorni arriva un carretto da un "Archivio" con la A maiuscola che trasporta dei libri antichi da una biblioteca appena trovata. Ho trovato una lettera chiaramente in codice di un prelato di Lathander e ho preso il suo libro sacro, spero ci sia dentro il codice per decifrare lo scritto. Ho anche il libro del censimento della città, magari c'è qualche carrettiere, e il libro mastro della biblioteca. Appunto: l'umano combatte con coraggio, confermo che è il caso di parlare con lui in futuro. Sessioni 4 e 5 - L'Archivio Dal diario di Elros Nella biblioteca c'è stata una mattanza! Il nuovo acquisto sembra essere sanguinario tanto quanto la vecchia ladra, quantomeno non sembra avere lo stesso gusto per l'omicidio. Purtroppo non abbiamo trovato le informazioni che cercavamo ma almeno sappiamo che esiste un certo Archivio qui da qualche parte. Ora dovremo assolutamente levare le tende; magari tra qualche giorno, quando si saranno calmate le acque, qualcuno di noi potrà tornare a vedere se i viaggi del carretto verso l'Archivio avranno ripreso. Ci siamo accampati nella città abbandonata verso ovest. Aduran in forma di aquila compie periodicamente giri di ricognizione sopra la città. Ha scoperto che la notte successiva al fattaccio la città era illuminata a giorno, che cosa bizzarra. Evrion ed io abbiamo approfittato del tempo libero per esercitarci con i nostri cristalli; sono davvero capaci di cose notevoli però dovremo imparare a padroneggiarli. Dopo qualche tempo di noia profonda Aduran ha finalmente scoperto qualcosa. L'Archivio si trova in città e sembra essere protetto da un'illusione molto ben riuscita, tant'è che quando mi ci sono ritrovato davanti non sono riuscito affatto a scorgere l'inganno, l'ingresso era camuffato da pila di macerie. Per fortuna che non ero da solo e mi hanno trascinato dentro. Questa biblioteca è effettivamente piena di libri, ma anche di morti, morti… da poco. Qualcun altro è entrato qui prima di noi! Siamo avanzati cauti cauti e abbiamo scoperto esserci qualcuno che ci aveva preceduto, con un cristallo al petto che si percepiva forte e chiaro! Con gran sgomento abbiamo realizzato che costui era niente di meno che un licantropo, chissà che non fosse il muta-forma con cui abbiamo ripetutamente avuto a che fare. Non abbiamo avuto un dialogo troppo profondo, ci ha detto di toglierci dai piedi e che siamo degli inetti buoni solo a far scattare gli allarmi della biblioteca. Sembrava proprio cercare gli stessi libri che interessavano a noi, antichi tomi in elfico che parlavano dell'isola e non era affatto intenzionato a prestarceli. Ha deciso bene di filarsela lasciandoci alcuni ricordini vomitandoli dalla bocca: delle specie di uova che si sono tramutati in piccoli licantropi La situazione si era fatta davvero complicata; Aduran cercava frettolosamente il libro che ci serviva mentre noi altri cercavamo di tenere a bada questi piccoli mostriciattoli. La nuova compagna ci sa fare con le armi però con la difesa può ancora migliorare, si è fatta morsicare da un "lupacchiotto", Il tempo era davvero poco e al primo libro che sembrava poter essere il nostro obiettivo ci siamo fondati fuori. Purtroppo per noi il tempo trascorso dal nostro ingresso e quindi dall'allarme, è stato davvero troppo. Ci siamo trovati davanti a numerose balestre puntate contro ed i paladini che ci intimavano di arrenderci. Eravamo fottuti! Ovviamente per Evrion era inconcepibile arrendersi e, ignorando l'ordine, ha trangugiato la pozione di invisibilità fungendo da bersaglio per tutte quelle guardie. Per fortuna è sopravvissuto anche se non al massimo della forma. Siamo stati portati in cella in attesa del "processo", eravamo praticamente certi che quella per noi sarebbe stata una delle ultime notti su Faerun, quand'ecco spuntare una vecchia conoscenza: Lo gnomo Xellos che avevamo già incontrato nelle rovine di Vorash su Alandis! Lo stupore nei nostri occhi era evidente, non ci aspettavamo certo di rincontrarlo mai più in vita nostra ne tanto meno in quest'isola, in questo frangente. Si è detto molto divertito ed incuriosito dalle nostre goffe avventure e dopo averci sbeffeggiato a dovere ci ha consegnato i libri che cercavamo, il nostro equipaggiamento e, con uno schiocco delle dita, ci ha fatti apparire da qualche altra parte. Ero allibito; era pura magia oppure il potere del suo cristallo? Quale che fosse la risposta egli ci aveva aiutato. Siamo stati davvero fortunati. Xellos si è rifiutato di darci delle risposte sui nostri cristalli sostenendo che altrimenti sarebbe stato troppo facile e lui avrebbe perso il suo divertimento. Detto questo è scomparso con uno schiocco delle dita. Sessione 6 - Verso Nord Diario di Aduran Senza una guida ed indicazioni precise non abbiamo nessuna scelta se non puntare verso Nord e sperare nella buona sorte, ad ogni buon conto intendo mettere quanta più strada possibile fra me e quella città di matti. Abbiamo forzato la marcia, ma è meglio così, non abbiamo tempo da perdere, e a quanto pare non abbiamo agito neanche troppo tardi. Durante il turno di guardia ho visto in lontananza un bagliore provenire da Caer Corwerll, all' inizio ho creduto si trattasse della cupola di luce, ma osservando meglio ho potuto constatare che non era così, quello era il bagliore di un incendio! Che cosa starà mai succedendo laggiù? Marce, marce e marce, certo quest'isola è più grande di quanto pensassi, io continuo a fare da vedetta per gli altri, ma sembra che non vi sia un anima in giro, quello che più mi preoccupa ora è la nostra compagna di viaggio, questa sera c'è la luna piena, se veramente è stata infettata dal licantropo le cose potrebbero mettersi davvero male per noi, dobbiamo prepararci al peggio... Ma che diamine... una palude ci sbarra la strada, non sembra molto grande ma se non vogliamo perdere tempo la via più breve è passarci attraverso. Stiamo decidendo il da farsi quando all'improvviso dal folto dei canneti spunta fuori una specie di lucertola bipede vestita di stracci. Ha l' aria sconvolta e biascica una lingua tutta sibili e grugniti che io non capisco, Evrion invece da quel viscido e infido rettile qual'è sembra parlarla bene. Non ha l'aria di volerci aggredire, anzi mi da quasi l'impressione di stare chiedendo aiuto, cosa che ci conferma poi Evrion dopo averci parlato per un po', e soprattutto dopo averla crivellata di frecce senza alcun motivo! Quella povera bestia voleva solo che l'aiutassimo a ritrovare gli altri abitanti del suo villaggio, scomparsi tutti la notte precedente in circostanze misteriose. Non mi resta che sorvolare la zona per cercare di individuare le abitazioni. Questo posto è completamente deserto, non vi sono tracce, ne indizi, nessun segno di violenza tranne qualche palafitta distrutta, ma cosa è successo qui? C'è ben poco che possiamo fare, SENZA UN ABITANTE DEL POSTO. E come se non bastasse la notte s'avvicina, con tutti i problemi che comporta. Ma non abbiamo scelta, ci fermeremo qui, cercheremo di legare Wayne e di immobilizzarla al meglio delle nostre possibilità. Speriamo bene... Dei, che rumori infernali che fa, la starà sentendo tutta la palude, spero solo che i legami reggano, se quella si libera ce la vedremo davvero brutta. Sessione 7 - Gli amichevoli elfi Dagli appunti di Wayne Mi sento ancora spossata dopo l'altra notte, quando mi son trasformata in quella bestia. E' intollerabile che io perda così il controllo, devo trovare una cura assolutamente. Non vedo l'ora che sia finito questo viaggio per poter tornare nel mio regno. Appunto: è tutta colpa di Vault Abbiamo attraversato una gola e ci siamo sbarazzati di alcuni animali che ci avevano attaccati, inoltre siamo riusciti a ricongiungerci con il druido, che non riusciva a trovarci da tre giorni dopo essere andato in ricognizione. Pare che questo posto giochi brutti scherzi alla vista, dice che dall'alto la gola sembra coperta da foreste ed il terreno non è visibile, quando in realtà qua è tutto brullo. Appunto: c'è qualcosa nell'aria che ci confonde i sensi? Siamo giunti alla foresta ai margini della valle Myrloch e ancora si ripresenta un inganno visivo, che sia allucinazione collettiva o qualche sistema difensivo degli elfi? Abbiamo deciso di attraversare la foresta; ci hanno seguito per poi bloccarci con delle frecce magiche piantate nel terreno. Ho poi commesso un errore, senza pensarci ho menzionato il portale e siamo stati fatti prigionieri. L'umano per ora non è stato riconosciuto grazie al mio cappello del camuffamento. Appunto: che questa maledizione mi stia facendo perdere lucidità? Hanno scoperto che il picchiatore è umano, sono arrivati quattro "saggi" dalla città elfica. Non avevano trovato la mia sciabola e son riuscita a liberarmi; nessuno ha voluto far nulla fino alla mattina, troppo rischioso agire da sola ma forse era la scelta migliore. Stavano per uccidere l'umano, non potevo permetterlo vista la sua lealtà nei miei confronti. Appunto: ho pagato caro il mio errore, che gli avi mi guidino nell'aldilà. Sessione 8 - Chapaai Dal Diario di Evrion Zel'hal Tul Quella stolta era evidentemente in combutta con questi Elfi, non solo si è prodigata per salvare l'umano mettendo tutti noi in una brutta situazione, ha colto l'occasione per mostrare la sua vera natura (licantropo - ndr) e darsi alla macchia, seguita da un altro esemplare della sua specie! Erano d'accordo quindi! Per fortuna sono abbastanza determinato per non rimanere ucciso in una baruffa, nessuno di loro può tenermi testa. In più, ammetto, l'umano se la cava bene e li ha tenuti a bada mentre li uccidevo con l'arco. Finita la baruffa con questo gruppo di Saggi e i loro servitori, una dozzina circa, recuperiamo le nostre cose -e le loro- e scappiamo a Nord, verso il portale. Sicuramente gli elfi, allertati dalla loro alleata, la sorella di Vault, ci aspetteranno ma non abbiamo alternative e siamo pronti a versare il sangue di chi osa fermarci. Come immaginavamo siamo stati intercettati sulla strada verso il portale, per fortuna erano in pochi. La battaglia è stata dura e cruenta, tra bestie cornute evocate e scagliateci contro, sfere infuocate che ci hanno fortemente ustionato e la loro netta superiorità numerica, ne siamo usciti quasi morti ma non tanto quanto loro. Avevano persino qualche bell'oggetto che ora servirà padroni più meritevoli. Durante la strada per il portale incrociamo quei due maledetti gnomi, Xellos, ovvero il signor teletrasporto e l'altro, l'evoca Mannari. Codardi. Infidi. Ci hanno abbandonato nella lotta per ricomparire nel momento della fuga. Anche io l'avrei fatto al posto loro, ma c'ho non li giustifica. Comunque il portale è un buco nell'acqua, dato ch'è sigillato e i due infingardi portano la notizia che un esercito di 1000 e più elfi è a meno di un'ora e sta marciando verso questa posizione. Vedo la nostra fine vicina dato che nessuno sa come attivare questo portale, un intero esercito è decisamente troppo. Unica soluzione possibile fuggire ancora più a nord e aspettare che i Demoni impegnino gli elfi ai confini, in altre sanguinose lotte, tornare e riprovare con questo portale. Lo gnomo Xellos però dice che può teletrasportare il sigillo pochi metri verso l'alto permettendoci di passare, ma c'è un problema: a lui serve mezz'ora e noi una parola di attivazione. Il mio piano è quindi l'unico valido ma tutti tentennano. Hanno così paura che non riescono neppure a scappare, smidollati. D'un tratto l'umano assorto nei suoi pensieri pronuncia il nome del portale 'Chapaai' e questo si illumina da sotto il sigillo, emanando vibrazioni di vivo potere magico, funziona ancora! E l'umano ha trovato la parola di attivazione, bravo! Ora la fuga sì ch'è possibile, basta aspettare che finisca il rituale Xellos. I miei occhi scorgono l'esercito in marcia, all'improvviso il celo si oscura, migliaia di frecce si dirigono nella nostra direzione... ma il rituale è finito, possiamo andarcene anche se abbiamo pochi attimi: il sigillo viene sollevato, le frecce cominciano a cadere vicine, alcune feriscono Elros, pronunciamo la parola magica e puff, addio elfi e benvenuto comitato d'accoglienza! Che strano effetto sulla pelle quello di viaggiare attraverso portali, freddo come il vento gelido ma non così penetrante e dura il battito di una ciglia. Usciamo e siamo in una stanza, vuota e buia. E il comitato? Mi affaccio ad una finestra e.. COSA? Nessun cielo sopra le nostre teste, solo altre case! La sensazione di smarrimento dura pochissimo perché subito un giramento di testa e la stanza cambia completamente: ora è un magazzino! Continua a non esserci nessuno felice di vedermi. Un magazzino che verrà depredato di un libro, non senza rimetterci di mio. Rompere la teca dove era custodito mi ha fatto male, molto molto male, c'è stata un esplosione... di ghiaccio. Il libro dal canto suo è pieno zeppo di pergamene di magia divina, indubbiamente utile! Di fronte è presente anche un'altra teca contenente un bellissimo pugnale con una pietra incastonata nel pomo del manico, ma non ci terrei a riprovare l'esperienza ghiacciata. Questa volta Xellos suggerisce di teletrasportarmelo direttamente in mano (idiota, avrebbe potuto farlo anche prima!). Come lo tocco la pietra colorata si svuota, ma non vedo nessun effetto. Chissà qual è la sua magia. Comunque sembra molto affilato, lo terrò con me. Troviamo anche un dipinto con una runa incisa sopra, quella dell'illusione (Gensho - ndr). Una volta pronunciata la parola toccando il sigillo col sangue, infattim una frase si rivela: qualcosa che blatera a proposito di incontrare qualcuno sotto un cipresso da qualche parte. "mi troverete là dove riposa l'umile, all'ombra del cipresso" Un po' vaga e chissà a chi è rivolta. Usciamo da questo magazzino e non passa molto per capire che siamo nei livelli sotterranei di quello che sarà un castello o una fortezza, infatti ci sono delle prigioni e una guardia. Sarà un giochetto. Come al solito tutti voglio tenere viva la buona guardia che non ha fatto nulla e bla bla bla, che noiosi. Uccidevano i miei fratelli elfi a vista nella foresta ma no, nessuno tocchi la guardia umana. Alla fine passiamo agilmente dato che il nostro umano la stende senza ucciderla, togliendosi così tutto il divertimento. Scopriamo dai prigionieri che questa è la fortezza del Pugno Fiammante e ci troviamo dentro Fort Beluarian in un avamposto di Baldur's Gate a nord della giungla del Chult. CI HANNO IMBROGLIATO! IL PORTALE NON CI HA CONDOTTI IN UNA FORTEZZA DELL'ORDINE! Ingannati ancora, mi sto stufando di tutti loro. Vendetta, VENDETTA! Bah, non ci resta che cavarci qualcosa da questa cittadina, Fort Beluarian. Sessione 9 - Il contatto dell'ordine Diario di Aduran La locanda dell'Hagfish (lampreda) fa proprio al caso nostro, di seconda mano, costruita su una palafitta al porto dunque non in pieno centro di conseguenza non troppo frequentata, l'ideale per gente che vuole attirare poco l'attenzione. Prenotiamo una stanza per qualche giorno, e l'oste sembra incline a fornirci abbastanza informazioni sul posto. Cosa particolare, in locanda c'è sempre aperta una scommessa, si paga una moneta d'argento per partecipare ed il malloppo accumulato va a chiunque riesca a bere un boccale intero dell'acqua putrida dell'acquario con Nora, l'amata lampreda del locandiere. Evrion ingallettito ha borbottato che fosse una scommessa stupida e che non capiva come fosse possibile che nessuno vincesse "stupidi umani", sue parole. Convinto a provare, non fece in tempo a bere più di un sorso che scappò in strada a vomitare l'anima. Incuriosito, e peccato di arroganza provai pure io, l'avessi mai fatto, feci ben presto compagnia ad Evrion in strada. Eravamo lì a rantolare quando uscì il monaco scuotendo la testa con in mano il barattolo pieno di monete d'argento millantando qualcosa sul fatto che dobbiamo allenare molto di più il nostro corpo. La fortezza da cui siamo usciti a quanto pare è sotto il controllo del Pugno Fiammante, una sorta di organizzazione militare che controlla il paese per conto di Baldur's Gate. Pian piano che ci aggiriamo in questo posto divento sempre più sospettoso, già da diversi giorni un assassino si aggira indisturbato per le strade, uccidendo e decapitando le sue vittime senza lasciare tracce (ne le teste!). Gli abitanti esitano a parlarne, e spesso quando lo fanno arrivano a oscure allusioni riguardanti fatti avvenuti 10 anni prima, ma quando proviamo a chiedere di questi ultimi iniziano a borbottare o se ne escono con frasi del tipo "Non voglio parlarne, non bisogna parlarne!" Amici c'è del marcio a Fort Beluarian! Evrion non ha l'aria di stare molto bene, da quando siamo arrivati sembra diventato più pallido, ha l'aria tirata, come di uno appena rimessosi da una malattia... o da uno che l'ha appena contratta. Forse sarebbe il caso di indagare un po', ma per ora abbiamo altre priorità, dobbiamo decifrare il messaggio del quadro e cercare di andarcene da qui. L'abbiamo trovato! Il contatto dell' Ordine è un elfo, ci aspettava al cimitero presso una lapide su cui sono incise le solite rune. Toccando col sangue il sigillo e pronunciando la parola "Genso" è apparso un secondo sigillo col quale ha usato la parola Tabi". Ci siamo ritrovati nel suo "covo/laboratorio" o quello che è. A quanto pare ci farà da guida fino alla prossima città (Port Nyanzaru), da li ci imbarcheremo per poi arrivare finalmente a destinazione, sembra che finalmente il fato ci sorrida, già che siamo qui gli facciamo vedere il pugnale che Evrion ha rubato, dato che abbiamo iniziato a sospettare che il suo stato di salute dipenda da quello. Altro che malattia! Quell' arma è maledetta, ed Evrion morirà se non uccide qualcuno ogni giorno... Non so davvero quale sia la cosa più terribile considerando che stiamo parlando di lui! Cieli infiniti! Ho un bruttissimo presentimento, non appena ci siamo svegliati siamo stati informati dall'oste che durante la notte è stata fatta un altra vittima al cimitero. Non può essere LUI! NON DEVE ESSERE LUI! Dei perché io lo so che E' LUI?!!! Sessione 10 - Iniziano le indagini Dal diario di Elros Questo maledetto serial killer ci tiene inchiodati in questo posto, la città è blindata e nessuno può entrare o uscire. Siamo ben lungi dall'ordine dal Samarach, e per di più queste stupide guardie non riescono a condurre delle indagini in maniera sensata! speriamo di riuscire ad avere udienza con il sindaco e riuscire a farci ingaggiare Ho scoperto che in città è presente un monastero di Helm e ne ho approfittato per confrontarmi con uno degli studenti. Un incontro interessante ma decisamente impari. Purtroppo il giorno dopo è stato rinvenuto nel cimitero il cadavere mezzo sepolto di quel povero ragazzo con cui mi sono confrontato al monastero, se non altro aveva ancora la testa. Quindi non dev'essere stato il serial killer che sta uccidendo in questi ultimi tempi. Che posto terribile Fort Beluarian, troppi killer per i miei gusti. I giorni trascorrevano lenti, Evrion andava a lavorare dal macellaio per il suo "piccolo problemino", Aduran gironzolava per la città in cerca di indizi nei libri ed io mi tempravo un po' nel corpo e nello spirito al monastero finché un giorno non riceviamo una strana lettera. Non era firmata e nessuno sapeva chi l'aveva consegnata. Il contenuto era a dir poco preoccupate: ci indicava il luogo in cui il serial killer avrebbe, presumibilmente, colpito! Chi poteva avercela mandata? Forse il killer stesso per poter giocare con noi? le stupide guardie per poterci incastrare? qualcun altro super partes che tutto sa e quasi tutto tace? non sarebbe la prima volta nel nostro viaggio.. Parlandone anche con il locandiere abbiamo deciso di raccontare tutto alle guardie, per evitare di essere poi accusati di tacere cose importanti per l'indagine. Ovviamente il killer non ha colpito dove previsto e questo ci ha messo in notevoli guai! Abbiamo ricevuto una convocazione da parte del capo delle guardie e presumibilmente non sarà niente di buono. Qualcuno nella notte ha ucciso la povera Nora, la lampreda della locanda e, guarda caso, i sospetti ricadono dritti dritto sul capo di Evrion. Temo proprio che siano sospetti fondati; l'elfo se l'è presa a morte per la tariffa di consegna dei messaggi della locanda ed ha voluto ripagarli con la stessa moneta più un'aggiunta un filino macabra. L'incontro con le guardie non è stato piacevole affatto. Ci hanno separati ed interrogati fin nei minimi dettagli. Non avendo noi concordato la storia da raccontare abbiam fatto sicuramente dei danni ed inoltre siamo pure sospettati per tutti questi omicidi e di sviare le indagini, che assurdità. Ciò nonostante siamo stati rilasciati, anche se le guardie hanno giurato di tenerci d'occhio. Il nostro "caro" locandiere è riuscito a procurarci un incontro con il sindaco, sembra che la faccenda del pesce se la sia lasciate alle spalle. Con il sindaco non abbiamo concluso granché, però per fortuna il killer ha colpito nel posto indicatoci dalla missiva, seppur con un giorno di ritardo, e questo ci ha finalmente scagionati! Così abbiamo potuto partecipare, anche se in maniera marginale, alle indagini. Abbiamo scoperto che il killer è molto abile ed agile, probabilmente si intrufola dalle finestre delle abitazioni ed usa un veleno per stordire od uccidere le vittime. Ovviamente poi le decapita con una lama MOLTO affilata. Abbiamo ricevuto una seconda lettera! anche questa ci indica il giorno ed il luogo del prossimo omicidio. Questa volta ci apposteremo e cercheremo di catturarlo. Maledizione, è passata tutta la notte e non abbiamo visto assolutamente niente avvicinarsi alla casa. Io ho sentito un minimo rumore ma poteva essere tranquillamente un gatto su un tetto. è riuscito a passarci sotto il naso e compiere tranquillamente il misfatto! è maledettamente in gamba costui. Sessione 11 - Il sigillo blocca... Dal diario di Quinn - Non ho più l'età. Questa situazione mi sta logorando, ma devo impedire il rituale a tutti i costi. Ho già pagato per questi sforzi rischiando la pellaccia l'altra notte, grazie a Tempus sono ancora qua per raccontarlo. Temo che il serial killer sospetti di me, ma non posso desistere a questo punto, c'è troppo in ballo. Ho provato a mettere ancora sulla giusta strada quei tre, pare stavolta mi abbiano dato retta e abbiano deciso di agire senza dir nulla alla guardie; purtroppo non è servito a nulla, ma va già meglio. L'omicidio successivo tuttavia non è andato a buon fine, non so se rallegrarmene o pensare che la sfortuna mi perseguiti. Li ho indirizzati verso il bordello in cerca di informazioni sulla vittima scampata, un buco nell'acqua. Bah, almeno loro han trovato più sollazzo con altri buchi. A parte l'elfo, con le sue strane perversioni, chissà che traumi ha subito, poveretto. Devo provare ad avvisarli di nuovo alla prima occasione utile, non possono mancarlo ancora, per Tempus! Dieci anni a lucidare boccali mi hanno invecchiato più del tempo, mi ero quasi dimenticato l'adrenalina dell'azione. PS: mi hanno mostrato una strana stanza segreta al cimitero, ci si accede tramite dei simboli su una lapide. Non so che posto fosse o come potessero conoscerlo, all'ingresso c'era un sigillo che ha bloccato solo me, ho avuto un sussulto pensando fosse una loro trappola invece erano stupiti quanto me. Farneticavano qualcosa sul fatto che pensavano non funzionasse con loro perché possiedono qualcosa che io non ho, e lo hanno disattivato, meglio così. Tra gli scaffali ho notato un libro utile dove ho trovato qualche informazione più specifica su un rituale simile, purtroppo non mi hanno permesso di portarlo via. Nascondono evidentemente qualcosa anche loro, ogni tanto nel mezzo del discorso si assentano, parlano di "glifi", sono molto vaghi su ciò che fanno, ma almeno non vogliono tagliarmi la gola. Speriamo bene. Sessione 12 - "traditore" Dal Diario di Evrion Zel Hal'Tul - Notte di riflessione L'altra notte c'è sfuggito di mano. Nonostante la mia insistenza di entrare dentro la casa per prenderlo, in modo da non lasciare vie di fuga, alla fine ci si è appostati fuori. Stolti, gli umani sono prede facili da catturare con un po' di astuzia, basta giocare sporco e sorprenderli, ma i miei compagni no, nessuna infrazione. Quando ho sentito dei rumori doveva essere lui (il serial killer - ndr), che avrà visto uno di noi ed ha cambiato bersaglio. Perfetto, una notte buttata via e la preda sfuggita ancora. Il nostro agguato fallito ha fatto sì che cambiasse del tutto bersaglio e una giovane coppia è morta dall'altra parte della città. Non so quale sia il criterio di scelta delle vittime, ma o il nostro informatore ci ha gabbato o l'assassino è dannatamente più furbo. Ho passato il pomeriggio a riposare, dato che avevo fatto una nottata in bianco, in tutti i sensi, e me ne aspettava un'altra. Stolti per due volte, i miei compagni non vogliono uscire stanotte ma dormire beatamente nella loro stanza. Con un assassino che entra dalle finestre non capisco cosa li spinga a un gesto così irresponsabile. Per di più io mi ero appena svegliato, così non rischiando di girare da solo (il rischio era solo per la prima guardia che mi avrebbe infastidito), ho vegliato su questi due, beati nei loro sogni. Mai scelta fu più provvidenziale, il nostro ben noto assassino infatti voleva farla finita con noi. E ci sarebbe pure riuscito se non fosse che aperta la porta mi ha trovato sveglio. Strano per lui usare le porte, infatti era seguito a ruota dall'Oste. Presa la prima raffica di frecce ha richiuso subito gridando qualcosa che non ho ben capito, ma mi sono gettato subito all'inseguimento e riaperta la porta era ancora lì e l'Oste con lui. Ha tentato la fuga ma una pugnalata nelle costole gli ha fatto cambiare idea, preferendo quella dell'accasciarsi in fin di vita a terra. Nessuno mi sfugge. Non potevo però ancora ucciderlo, andava tenuto in vita e interrogato. Quinn voleva invece terminarlo ma una pugnalata in piena mano ha fatto sì che pure lui cambiasse idea sul lancio di quell'incantesimo. Pensava di fregarmi ma conosco abbastanza rudimenti di magia per sapere che non era affatto un incantesimo di cura. Perché tanta premura per ucciderlo? I sospetti aumentano. Trasciniamo l'assassino nello scantinato della locanda (ehi una palafitta con scantinato, bravi questi ingegneri umani devo riconoscerglielo), e lo leghiamo ad una sedia dopo averlo privato di vestiti e rassettato un po'. Gli altri due ancora mezzi storditi non mi hanno ringraziando per averli salvato la vita e questa cosa è piuttosto fastidiosa. minuti, arti fratturati e torture inflitte dopo... Questo bastardo sembra immune al dolore! Rideva quando l'umano con dei colpi preciso gli ha rotto caviglie e polsi. Neppure le mie torture sono servite, ma ha detto una cosa: 'traditore'. Rivolto a Quinn. È ora che il caro ex avventuriero faccia del suo meglio con le scuse, mentre scrocchio il collo e mi avvicino a lui, pugnale maledetto alla mano. Sessione 13 - L'interrogatorio Diario di Aduran Questa situazione ci sta veramente sfuggendo di mano, Evrion sembra deciso a sgozzare il locandiere assieme all'assassino, Elros sembra intenzionato a non muovere un dito, è meglio che provi a convincerlo a non farlo, chissà che non si riesca a chiarire un po tutto questo impiccio... Forse il nostro ospite dice il vero, forse fingeva solo di stare dalla parte di Birsk (questo era il nome dell'assassino) per poterne studiare le mosse e poi cogliere il momento propizio, condotta saggia visto la sua età avanzata (per un umano), ma allora perché non ci ha spiegato tutto per filo e per segno nella sua prima stramaledetta lettera risparmiandoci così un mucchio di fastidi?! Per il momento è meglio lasciar perdere, facciamo finta che sia stato tutto frutto della sua senilità! Meglio concentrarci sul nostro prigioniero e cercare di cavargli fuori la verità, perché sospetto che in tutta questa faccenda non sia solo, ma non sarà cosa facile, sarà pure un moccioso ma sopporta bene le botte di Elros. Stiamo facendo un gioco pericoloso, dare informazioni per informazioni è un lusso che non credo possiamo permetterci vista la nostra condizione, ma Elros e Evrion non sembrano preoccuparsene, neanche ora che il tizio ha intuito che parliamo mentalmente, è troppo arguto per poter rivelargli altri dettagli secondo me... Così sembra che la guardia a capo degli interrogatori sia coinvolto nella faccenda assieme ad altri due individui, e stanno progettando di fare non si sa quale rituale. Interessante, se è vero però la cosa si fa più complessa, come snidare una vipera che si cela dietro i panni di un irreprensibile tutore dell' ordine? Il locandiere vuole andare a denunciare l'irruzione nella locanda direttamente a lui, (forse nella speranza di cogliere una reazione?) e poi invitarlo o al bordello o ad una bevuta, nel qual caso abboccasse noi dovremmo tendergli un agguato e levarlo così di mezzo... Sono proprio curioso, ho tenuto d' occhio la caserma per un pezzo dopo che il nostro uomo ci ha congedato asserendo di avere molto lavoro da fare, ma allora dove se ne sta andando tutto solo? Uhm sta entrando in una merceria, forse è il covo di un altro membro della cricca, oppure di tutti! Non credo funzionerà, se il tipo è davvero coinvolto non ha lasciato trasparire niente, di certo non si è fatto vivo la scorsa sera, ma la cosa che più mi preoccupa ora sono le condizioni del serial killer, sta peggiorando di ora in ora, di questo passo ci resterà secco ed è ancora l'unica pista che abbiamo per porre fine al compimento del rituale, ma quegli altri non sembrano preoccuparsene più di tanto... Forse ci siamo, il locandiere è tornato dalla caserma, siamo stati invitati a pattugliare una zona della città stasera, e guarda caso il nostro sospetto andrà a pattugliare una zona interamente differente. Se riusciamo a coglierlo con le mani nel sacco per lui è la fine, ma prima devo convincere gli altri a prestare un pò di cure al nostro prigioniero, non possiamo rischiare che muoia, se stasea dovessimo fallire dovremo cercare di cavargli qualche altra informazione. Tutto sembra tranquillo, sorvolando dall'alto il paese sembra pacifico, non scorgo niente di sospetto (a parte Evrion di tanto in tanto) Il tempo passa, la mezzanotte è già passata, se continua così giungerà l'alba senza che nulla sia successo. Prego i Seldarin e gli Spiriti perché ci illuminino e benedicano la nostra impresa. Sessione 14 - Il rituale Dal diario di Elros E' scappato?? come diavolo può averlo fatto? Certo, il druido ha tanto insistito per dargli una sistemata con un incantesimo di cura, ma comunque quel tizio aveva visto momenti migliori. Evrion ed io gli siamo corsi dietro, ma al primo vicolo purtroppo l'abbiamo perso di vista; ci siamo divisi nella speranza di cogliere uno sguardo od un comportamento sospetto nella folla. Mentre mi accingevo a perlustrare la scogliera, che da sull'ampia spiaggia di Fort Beluarian, intravedo un corpo riverso sulla riva. In cuor mio speravo davvero che fosse Birsk il nostro caro assassino che, ancora troppo debole dalle percosse, non fosse riuscito a prendere il largo. Per Helm! non potete immaginare la mia sorpresa quando il corpo ha iniziato a prendere una forma più nitida! Mi si parava davanti il povero vecchio Quinn, alquanto malconcio e tremendamente spaventato, che bofonchiava qualcosa del tipo "mi hanno catturato" " sono riuscito a scappare" "stanno evocando, battiamocela". Per quanto potessero sembrare dei deliri di un naufrago ad un orecchio meno attento alle vicende che stanno accadendo in città, per me erano parole colme di significato. Dovevo correre a recuperare i miei compagni e filare via da questa città prima che orde di diavoli si riversino per le strade. Per fortuna alla locanda c'era Aduran, assieme abbiamo recuperato in fretta e furia le nostre cose mentre Quinn si è precipitato dal sindaco implorando un permesso per uscire dalla città; se lo otterrà tanto di guadagnato, ma non sarà certo quello che mi impedirà di scappare in salvo. Come temevo, il permesso ci è stato negato ma almeno siamo tutti insieme pronti per levare le tende. All'improvviso vediamo uscire dalla Dispensa di Pillbug (un erboristeria in città - NDR) una specie di fumo nero, dotato di vita propria, dividersi i in tante parti e penetrare dentro i corpi della gente. La cosa strana è che Quinn non si sta notando niente, dice di non vedere, si vede che c'entra in qualche modo il cristallo, dato che solo noi sembriamo accorgerci della cosa. Cosa "positiva", direi che abbiamo trovato il luogo dove sta avvenendo il rituale, forse siamo ancora in tempo per riuscire a fermarlo! Il fumo nero è entrato dentro Evrion e lui, puntualmente, decide di scaricare una salva di frecce sulla schiena di Aduran, per fortuna dopo poco tempo l'elfo sembra rinsavire ed il fumo fuoriesce dal suo corpo restituendoli la propria volontà; qualunque cosa stia accadendo lì dentro dobbiamo fare in fretta! L'erborista è sicuramente parte del piano, ci ha accolti con una balestra spianata e non si è fatto problemi ad usarla contro Aduran, il quale ha deciso semplicemente di richiudere la porta... Imbecille! Dobbiamo entrare! Qua fuori è pieno di fumi che possiedono le persone! Riapro la porta e inseguo Pillbug nel suo negozio, nello scantinato scopriamo un passaggio segreto che sembra condurre ancora più in profondità. Avanziamo con circospezione nell'oscurità più profonda, tagliata unicamente dalla debole luce prodotta da un'incantesimo di Quinn. Ad un certo punto raggiungiamo un salone preceduto da un colonnato. In fondo, nel bel mezzo di uno strano simbolo disegnato sul pavimento, contornato dalle teste recise alle vittime, sta un individuo che chiaramente è impegnato nell'evocazione. Ovviamente non è da solo, riesco a scorgere almeno una persona goffamente nascosta dietro una colonna, probabilmente ce ne saranno altre e quindi è meglio fare attenzione. Ci hanno quasi fatto la pelle! Quattro creature mostruose, molto probabilmente evocate, la guardia Rob, l'erborista Pillbug ed anche Birsk il nostro caro e vecchio assassino! Purtroppo mentre siamo stati impegnati a salvarci la vita da costoro, l'evocazione è proseguita ed aumentata di intensità notevolmente, ora riusciamo a vedere a malapena il tizio all'interno del simbolo magico e non riusciamo a spostare le teste nemmeno di un millimetro! Ho proprio l'impressione che abbiamo a disposizione i nostri ultimi secondi prima che giunga la fine di Fort Beluarian, e con la sua anche la nostra. Sessione 15 - Caos a Fort Beluarian Dal diario di Quinn Come direbbe Tempus "Abbiamo pestato una merda ma era di una succube e non puzzava"! Diavoli delle fosse scornacchiati se ce la siamo vista brutta! Ormai erano trascorse già abbastanza ore ed ero sicuro che l'accoglienza sarebbe stata ben peggiore, ma per fortuna mi sbagliavo. Non che sia stata una passeggiata. Se quel giovane monaco non avesse tenuto impegnati quei bestioni non starei qua a bere e imprecare ora, li ribaltava come fossero vitelli al macello, mai visto nulla del genere. Forse si droga, avevo sentito delle storie su strane coltivazioni nei giardini dei monasteri. Fortunatamente pare abbiamo il fondo-schiena grande come quello di una panettiera e siamo riusciti non solo a bloccare il rituale levando le pietre dalle bocche delle teste, ma siamo pure stati risparmiati da un' enorme creatura di qualche altro piano che era riuscita ad uscire dal portale del rituale prima di venir interrotto. Giuro sulla mia barba che non ho mai visto così da vicino la morte in faccia e non ho mai saputo così tanto quanto ci tenessi alla mia pellaccia, anche se ripensandoci ora dubito che sarei riuscito a tenermela comunque attaccata alle mie ossa, se avesse voluto. Una volta fuori non è stato meglio: c'era un bel casino in città, vuoi per quel mostro vuoi per le persone impazzite, pareva quasi la festa della birra, a parte per la mancanza di birra e di tette e per le persone che sbranavano altre persone. No aspetta, questo lo fanno anche là... Dopo una veloce incetta di pozioni nel negozio abbiamo deciso di separarci: loro volevano andare a dare un'occhiata a quel che combinava il mostro (Forse il monaco voleva schienare anche lui? Può essere, io non ci tenevo tanto a partecipare), io avrei raggiunto il porto per cercare una nave dato che l'elfo con l'arco per un qualche motivo non voleva passare per le strade delle carovane e mi avrebbero raggiunto là. Non è stato semplice percorrere Main Street, c'erano tafferugli ovunque, meno male che avevo qualche dado truccato nella manica, pazienza se ci son andati di mezzo anche innocenti, quel che va fatto va fatto. Al porto come temevo non c'erano più barche: le poche salpate in fretta e furia non son state risparmiate dai violenti saliti a bordo in qualche modo, altre stavano proprio affondando a picco. Che fare, tornare indietro o aspettare là? Non sapevo bene dove fossero quei tre, ho preferito rimanere al porto e ho difeso la mia povera locanda e chi si era rifugiato dentro. C'è ancora incazzo potente in queste ossa, disgraziati! Non sono ancora tornati, che siano morti? Una cosa è certa, questa città non ha più nulla per me se non morti per strada e incompetenti a zonzo di pattuglia, prima l'incendio, poi due serie di omicidi, e porco di un cane di Lathander oh! PS: quell'altro elfo verdastro non ha usato la sua magia divina nel tempio, eppure può mutare forma quindi deve essere un servitore di qualche divinità, qualcosa non torna. Sessione 16 - Port Nyanzaru Dal diario di Evrion Zel Hal'Tul Abbiamo un problema non da poco. Convocati d'urgenza dal Pugno Fiammante subito dopo aver fermato l'invasione demoniaca della città, diciamo che c'è stata una chiacchierata amichevole con le alte sfere. Sanno tutto. Sanno dell'arma rubata, del libro con le pergamene divine (maledetto libraio che l'ha riconsegnato!), sanno ogni cosa ma non ci causeranno problemi. Diciamo che ci sarà uno scambio di favori, terremo il bottino e in cambio risolveremo una questione di poco conto per loro. Si tratta semplicemente di andare su una montagna molto lontana da qui, piazzare una grossa pergamena magica da loro fornitaci e potremmo definire saldati i conti. Anzi possiamo tenere tutto il bottino che si trova in questa montagna. Bottino che questa città paga come tributo a quest'essere che puntualmente ogni due anni viene a richiederlo pena la distruzione della città attraverso le fiamme dell'inferno, o così ci hanno raccontato. Chissà quale creatura vive in una montagna solitaria col solo scopo di accumulare tesori... Comunque per assicurarsi la nostra completa collaborazione abbiamo sottoscritto un contratto magico. Una garanzia hanno detto. Non sono felice ma non c'era scelta. D'altra parte ho pure l'occasione per sbarazzarmi del pugnale maledetto, non mi va poi così male. E così, dopo un lungo viaggio in nave, arriviamo a Port Nyanzaru. La città è grande, molto più di quelle che ho visto fino ad ora. Così grande che mi pare opprimente e affascinante allo stesso tempo, chiassosa, puzzolente e frenetica. Nulla a che vedere col mio deserto ma allo stesso modo mi permette di cacciare molto meglio. Paradossalmente è più facile nascondersi nella confusione che in mezzo a nulla. E io devo uccidere una persona al giorno. Il rimedio usato per il viaggio in nave per arrivare fin qui non può durare per sempre, ovvero uccidere una bestia di grosse dimensioni al giorno, non sono mica un mandriano! Come primo posto ci rechiamo dove ci era stato detto dall'elfo, al tempio della Furia turbinante... DISTRUTTO! È stato quasi del tutto distrutto da un incendio pochi giorni prima del nostro arrivo e a quanto pare tutti gli adepti sono morti! Destino infame e sorte avversa. Ma difficile dare la colpa al caso. Ora all'ingresso c'è una guardia intenta ad evitare sciacallaggi e contaminazione di prove. Dovremo indagare e nel frattempo cercare anche un modo per andare a Sud e compiere la missione per il Pugno Fiammante. Sessione 17 - In cerca di passaggio per il Sud Diario di Aduran Sembra che la malasorte ci stia perseguitando in maniera sempre più accanita, niente tempio, niente navi per andare al Sud, niente di niente, e come se non bastasse Evrion ha di nuovo dato prova della sua strabiliante, ed apparentemente inesauribile, capacità di indisporre la gente. A chi verrebbe mai in mente di entrare in una taverna di porto giocherellando con una freccia come se fosse il padrone del posto?! E in un quartiere non propriamente tranquillo per giunta! Sembra che nessuno sia intenzionato ad accompagnarci a Sud, a quanto pare è un viaggio di sola andata per l'Inferno a sentire i marinai (non sanno di cosa stanno parlando!), l'unico che sembra disposto ad assecondarci è un nano dall'aria beona, ma secondo lui non è possibile andare direttamente al Sud senza prima fermarci a recuperare un artefatto nell'Isola delle Nebbie, la gente lo tratta come un pazzo ubriacone, ma non abbiamo molte alternatiive. Prendiamo in considerazione la cosa giusto per scoprire che la nave gli è stata requisita da un riccastro locale... Vale la pena di valutare la sua offerta? Forse ci conviene prima continuare le nostre indagini, sia per cercare un altro trasporto che per cercare di capire cosa sia successo al Tempio. Interessante, ho provato a chiedere un po in giro e sono riuscito a fare quattro chiacchiere con la guardia piantonata di fronte al portone del tempio, se è vero, l'assalto è stato perpetuato da dei marinai che erano appena sbarcati da una nave proveniente da Fort Beluarian... COINCIDENZA???????!!!!!!!!!!!!! (GOMBLOTTO!11!!1!undici - NDR) Ho sorvolato la zona, e nonostante quello che è successo la sorveglianza sembra piuttosto blanda, tuttavia c'è un problema, non vi sono ingressi a parte quello principale, dovremo trovare un modo di superare la guardia se davvero vogliamo entrare. Inoltre c' è qualcosa che mi inquieta in questo posto, per un attimo mi è sembrato che ci fosse puzza di zolfo... Forse abbiamo un alternativa al nano ubriaco, il capitano di una nave è sembrato disponibile a volerci portare a Sud, o almeno per un tratto, ma questo non risolverebbe del tutto il nostro problema, inoltre sembra che svolga dei traffici non proprio leciti, è meglio stare in guardia con gente simile... E' deciso stanotte cercheremo di entrare nel tempio, forse con la magia di Quinn riusciremo a passare inosservati, o almeno è quello che mi auguro, ma non ci spero molto, Evrion ha già messo in chiaro che vuole uccidere la guardia di turno, io non capisco seriamente il perché? E' sufficiente stordirla, non c'è bisogno di arrivare a tanto, anche gli altri la pensano come me. Ci siamo, lo sto importunando per bene questo povero halfling! Mi spiace per lui, ma è l'unico modo che ho per farmi seguire nel vicolo. Ecco un altro colpetto ben assestato sulla crapa, e via, si mi sta seguendo, ora tocca ai miei compagni, speriamo bene... Elros gli salta addosso all'improvviso e lo stringe in una morsa micidiale, non lo molla proprio, e nel frattempo gli sta riempiendo la testa di botte, spero non esageri (non sarebbe la prima volta!). Ma che sta facendo Evrion? No! ha estratto quel maledetto coltello! Devo fermarlo!!! Ecco, ci risiamo... C'è voluto meno di quanto pensassi e ci risiamo... L' ha ucciso inutilmente, è come se non bastasse vuole anche che mi sbarazzi del cadavere, lasciandolo cadere da qualche parte mentre sono in volo, a che pro oramai?! Non intendo assecondarlo in questa cosa, è ributtante e inoltre se lui si fosse attenuto al piano non saremmo in questo casino, s'arrangi se vuole schiodarselo di torno, io non lo aiuterò! Come se non bastasse non possiamo neanche entrare, Quinn non ha un altro incantesimo per fare tacere i suoni, e il portone non si aprirà a meno di sfondarlo, tanta fatica per niente!!! Sessione 18 - Boss della mala e Templi strani Diario di Elros - Passeggiando tranquillamente per la città.... Questa volta Evrion ha davvero esagerato. Non mi dà fastidio che vada in giro pavoneggiandosi di essere il capo del gruppo, il signore del maniero o il re di qualche cosa, non mi sono mai interessate queste cose, ma davvero inizio a non sopportare più tutte le sue bravate che continuano a metterci nei guai. Siamo in fuga dalle isole Moonshae e davvero non non mi dispiacerebbe riuscire ad avere qualche giorno di semi tranquillità, senza finire con la gola fessa per aver pestato i piedi ai delinquenti del porto d’ombra. Quel povero halfling non ci aveva dato alcun fastidio da vivo, molto probabilmente ce ne arrecherà molto di più da morto; come minimo il tempio diventerà inavvicinabile in questi giorni. Anche Aduran sembra essersi stancato del comportamento dell’altro elfo, anche se sospetto che lui si stia battendo per una causa morale sull'essere giusto o sbagliato portar via la vita ad un essere vivente. Poco mi importa, l’importante è che Evrion sembra essersi persuaso a tenere un pochino più a freno i suoi istinti; speriamo che questo gioco, perché per lui si tratta unicamente di un gioco di potere e di ruoli, possa durare abbastanza. Quinn ci ha suggerito di andare a fare quattro chiacchiere con il signorotto del distretto del porto d’ombra, un tal Emil Drakctus, il quale ha confiscato la nave del nano Remus. La sua casa è simile in tutto e per tutto ad una fortezza; Guardie armate in ogni dove presidiano gli ingressi e le alte mura, ci scortano all'interno e non accennano ad abbassare le armi, pur essendo sicure di averci disarmati e del fatto che non abbiamo intenzioni belliche. Siamo stati condotti innanzi ad un halfling, di nome Theadric "ColdFingers" Ashworthy che ha tutta l’aria di essere il contabile del signorotto; a guardarlo negli occhi mi sento già rapinato, non penso usciremo da qui ne con delle informazioni utili ne tanto-meno con la barca. E questo è precisamente quel che è successo! quel nanerottolo ci ha estorto un bel po’ di denaro solamente per dirci pochissime cose sul conto di Remus; abbiamo scoperto che costui è uno scommettitore all'arena e pare sia li che abbia puntato su una scommessa infelice che gli è costata la sua barca. Non due o tremila monete come millantava il nano ma bensì 10.000 e passa! Dovremo trovare quel pazzo e farci dare qualche spiegazione. Alla locanda il nano non c’era, in compenso il barista si è rivelato alquanto cordiale con noi grazie ad un tacito sodalizio che vige tra tutti gli osti del Faerun, Quinn compreso. Ci ha indirizzati verso il distretto Azzurro, dove c’è un ulteriore porto e magari li potremmo trovare delle alternative per il nostro viaggio a sud. L’oste ci ha inoltre raccontato che Emil Dracktus non è una persona con cui scherzare! Tiene perfettamente sotto controllo l’intero distretto e pare non sia una persona gentile ed amabile. Manco a dirlo il potere l’ha preso con la forza, pare aiutandosi con una specie di creatura metallica. Sarà meglio tenerci alla larga. Per il grande Helm!! abbiamo visto la morte in faccia…. letteralmente! Stavamo vagando per il distretto dell’Alba diretti verso il nuovo porto quando vediamo una sottospecie di angelo della morte armato di falce, che passava tranquillamente inosservato tra la folla. Il nostro primo pensiero è stato quello di esserci bevuti il cervello, ma purtroppo non è stato così. Questa terribile creatura, dopo aver mietuto l’anima di un povero malcapitato, si è accorta che noi lo potevamo vedere, ha letto l’orrore sui nostri volti, ha percepito il terrore nei nostri cuori.A nulla è valsa la nostra fuga e posso giurare su quanto di più caro ho al mondo che abbiamo corso a più non posso! Di quel che è successo dopo ho solo parziali ricordi e di questo ringrazio la paura che ha rimosso la maggior parte degli eventi. La creatura, incurante del nostro terrore, era alquanto curiosa del perché noi poveri esseri inferiori fossimo in grado di vederla. Quinn pareva non sapere cosa stesse succedendo, Aduran è stato falciato da questo demonio, Evrion ha perso la trebisonda ed io… ed io ho vuotato il sacco!!! Non ho avuto il coraggio di tener nascosto alcunché a quell'affare ed ero piuttosto sicuro che quelle sarebbero state le mie ultime parole, ma per fortuna non è stato così. Anzi, mi ha proposto un patto, che nemmeno a dirlo ho accettato di gran carriera. Nel momento in cui avessimo trovato il cristallo della morte, libero o nel petto di qualcuno, avrei dovuto gettare a terra una gemma che mi aveva fornito ed in cambio avremmo avuto salva la vita! Delle ore successive ricordo unicamente lo scorrere copioso del vino nella mia gola e poi più nulla fino al giorno dopo! Recuperato un po’ di coraggio ed in quattro ce ne avanzava ben poco, siamo riusciti ad arrivare nel distretto Azzurro. Un posto davvero strano, pieno di bestie esotiche mai viste prima, alcune addirittura grandi come palazzi che pare si aggirino nella giungla. Evrion ha deciso che invece di sprecare le sue energie a metterci nei guai le poteva investire nell'addestramento di un nuovo animaletto, una scimmietta per la precisione! Si prospettano grandi risate perché l’animale sembra farsi beffe di lui, per fortuna c’è Aduran che sembra essere più a contatto con la natura di quanto non sia Evrion e riesce a tenere la scimmietta sotto controllo. Niente da fare, questo è un porto dove attraccano principalmente baleniere, così le hanno chiamate, grandi navi per la caccia di enormi mostri acquatici. L’unica cosa che siamo riusciti ad ottenere sono state poche e scarne informazioni sulla nostra rotta da parte di un cartografo; sembra davvero che la nostra unica scelta si riduca al nano pazzo e mentitore, poveri noi. Per quanto riguarda il tempio ovviamente la guardia è stata raddoppiata, ma non sembrano essere state prese altre precauzioni da parte della guardia cittadina. Aduran non è un tipo granché collaborativo, non sembra andargli bene nessuna strategia per entrare nel tempio, nemmeno quelle che non prevedono lo scorrimento del sangue e, come non bastasse il suo ostruzionismo, non ha proposto nessuna alternativa valida! Mi è costato davvero una grande fatica trovare questa soluzione, ma pare davvero l’unica possibile che non creasse scontri e faide all'interno del gruppo. Mi sono rivolto alla peggior feccia della città, un ladruncolo gnomo al "Pappagallo Spennacchiato" si è detto disposto ad aiutarci, ovviamente dietro una cospicua somma di denaro! Se non altro si occuperà anche dell’inconveniente delle guardie davanti alla porta, pare che non dovrà scorrere altro sangue stanotte. Siamo riusciti ad entrare finalmente nel tempio! il tempo non è molto prima che le guardie tornino a montare la guardia e quindi dobbiamo sbrigarci. Su una parete vi era una scritta vergata con il sangue, scritta in una lingua a me incomprensibile, ma non per Quinn! il messaggio era "avete reso tutto più facile, grazie." firmato Birsk. Niente di meno che l'assassino di Fort Beluarian! Questa cosa ci ha davvero gettato nello sconforto; come mai ce l'ha con noi? come può essere stato lui? è morto davanti ai nostri occhi! se ne è occupato Evrion e del fatto che fosse morto ne è piuttosto sicuro. Grazie agli dei siamo riusciti a notare dei glifi molto ben nascosti e questi ci hanno condotto in zone segrete del tempio. Siamo arrivati in una specie di sala del consiglio di guerra, con un grande tavolo con numerosi simboli disegnati sopra e una sorta di diario lasciato dalle persone che abitavano questo posto; la sala successiva sembrava essere una stanza da letto, con svariati contenitori che a detta di Quinn contenevano tracce di magia. Diamine se aveva ragione, di magia ce n’era anche troppa! Una trappola magica ha congelato l’intera stanza, abbattendone bruscamente la temperatura! Il chierico si è fatto prendere dal panico e ha scagliato tutti gli anatemi che conosceva per farci uscire dalla porta. Per Helm, ci è riuscito! ma poteva almeno aspettare che scoprissimo cosa proteggesse questo potente incantesimo. Per fortuna grazie ai cristalli, con innumerevoli sforzi, siamo riusciti ad eliminare il ghiaccio e la trappola magica, ora scopriremo se davvero ne è valsa la pena di scendere fin quaggiù… Sessione 19 - Il Corno di Zelkarune Dal diario di Quinn: è tutto uno scacazzamento Per Tempus, che botta contro la libreria! Abbiamo recuperato un po' di roba da questa stanza, principalmente pozioni e qualche oggetto, oltre a svariate pergamene di appunti. Quanto ho letto una volta tornati in locanda è la cosa più assurda che mi sia mai capitata: ho studiato per ore quello che c'era scritto ma era estremamente difficile capire di cosa effettivamente parlassero fino a quando i miei tre compagni non mi hanno rivelato di essere dei possessori di strani artefatti che loro chiamano semplicemente "cristalli", oggetti molto potenti, addirittura i più antichi del creato. Non mi hanno spiegato come li hanno avuti, ma pare che questo "ordine" che devono trovare a tutti i costi sia immischiato con questi artefatti e possa aiutarli. Ora si spiegano le piccole manifestazioni di potere elementare, forse anche la loro telepatia, o forse dipende da altro, e anche il fatto che il druido abbia perso il contatto con la sua divinità, addirittura son così potenti! Comunque sia è meglio tener segreta la faccenda per ovvi motivi. Dalle pergamene pare che questi cristalli siano ancora impuri e legati alla loro anima, anche se non so in che modo, spero di non lasciarci le penne per questa instabilità. La priorità rimane raggiungere questo ordine, oltre che risolvere quella faccenda del Pugno Fiammante. Per racimolare un po' di monete abbiamo deciso di svolgere qualche lavoro per il "Corno di Zelkarune" un'organizzazione che opera all'arena: il primo incarico è stato abbastanza facile, si trattava di cinque o sei chupacabra (delle specie di lucertoloidi che succhiano sangue - NDR) che assalivano il bestiame di alcune fattorie poco fuori città. Il secondo è stato davvero più rognoso. Nei quartieri dei nobili c'erano dei bambini che non si svegliavano. Bambini halfling. L'origine di questo problema risiedeva in due creature che abitavano in una soffitta, pare fossero spiriti dei figli morti dei proprietari della casa. E' stato un nascondino con questi due schifi e stavo davvero perdendo la pazienza, ma per fortuna ce ne siamo liberati. Purtroppo quei cosi mi hanno rubato la voce e quell'Evrion disgraziato se n'è fregato altamente. Devo trovare il modo di riaverla il prima possibile (è tornata da sola qualche ora dopo - NDR). E devo cagargli sul letto a quello là. PS: ora, grazie ad Evrion, abbiamo una scimmietta che scacazza ovunque, grandioso. NOTA DEL DM: Gli spiriti dei figli morti avevano un feticcio ciascuno e andando a riscuotere il premio vi è stato detto di bruciarli. Poi vi è stata assegnata una nuova missione, andare ad indagare su delle orribili morti nell'azienda baleniera del porto del distretto azzurro. Sessione 20 - Il Bogeyman Pensieri di un Bogeyman Ormai sono due giorni che risiedo in città, la notte scorsa è stato sublime sentire colare il sangue sulle mie mani di quegli sventurati marinai. Inseguirli nella notte, sentirli urlare e tremare di paura arrivando al punto di supplicare per la loro vita è inebriante. Oggi hanno trovato i cadaveri quindi probabilmente stanotte chiuderanno il complesso. Io rimarrò per un po', non si sa mai, magari manderanno qualche stolto avventuriero in cerca di gloria. Gli avventurieri sono i migliori: arroganti, spocchiosi, che combattono per la loro vita in preda alla disperazione rendendosi conto che le loro avventure finiranno in quella notte. Neanche a dover aspettare troppo ecco 4 sprovveduti entrare alla mia porta, anche oggi ci sarà da divertirsi. Comunque sia meglio studiarli un po' non si sa mai, la prudenza con gli avventurieri non è mai troppa anche se per come sono equipaggiati sembrano più che altro carne da macello. Ormai sono almeno 2 ore che li osservo uno di loro ha un'aura strana, ma magari è solo soggezione... ho atteso abbastanza, è ora di fare la mia mossa. Qualche suono fantasma non si nega a nessuno, sono già confusi. Aggiungiamo un po' di oscurità a questo sasso e lanciamoglielo vicino, vediamo che succede... Maledizione! Facendo appello alla sua divinità uno di loro ha creato un area di luce intensa, m'ha quasi accecato, così vanifica ogni mia strategia! Devo provare a "suggerirgli" di annullare l'incantesimo... ha funzionato, perfetto! Per fortuna aveva una mente debole ed è stato influenzato. Bene scappando dalla zona d'ombra hanno lasciato indietro un loro compagno non accorgendosi che l'ho bloccato. Se non fosse che indossa un praticissimo elmo con una bellissima luce sopra, avrei fatto fatica pure io a notarlo. Fortunatamente hanno fatto lo stesso errore dei marinai. Bene faccia a faccia, sento la paura esplodere negli occhi di questo stolto elfo, lo ferirò gravemente, spero di non ucciderlo, voglio divertirmi ancora a lungo con lui... sembra essere ancora vivo... sembra. Per ora mi allontano prima che si accorgano che gli manca un compagno, meglio non rischiare di affrontarli da solo al buio. Dannati, sono peggio di ratti viscidi, prima hanno rimesso in sesto l'elfo arciere ed ora sgattaiolano via appena cerco di bloccarli, dovrò dividerli. Bene un suono fantasma ne ha attirati due da una parte, uno dei quali deve aver bevuto una pozione perché ha acquisito la mia stessa facoltà di trasformasi in forma gassosa. Ora che son solo in due userò il mio attacco migliore su quello che prima è stato influenzato facilmente poi sull'altro, vedremo se sono pronti ad affrontare le loro peggiori paure, ho l'acquolina in bocca al pensiero delle loro urla di terrore. Oh poverino l'altro elfo ha urlato talmente forte da provare un dolore tale da rimanerci secco! Che dispiacere! Quel bastardo di un umano invece è ancora in piedi, deve avere il suo dio dalla sua parte... per stavolta. Gli farò un agguato che si ricorderà. Il suo scudo e la sua armatura son duri ma sono riuscito comunque ad affondare qualche colpo nella sua carne, anche se è meglio allontanarsi, si sta avvicinando l'altro umano e del fatto che sia disarmato non so se gioirne o preoccuparmi. Sono praticamente rimasti i due umani: la lattina ed il disarmato. L'elfo arcere se la gironzola in giro in forma gassosa, meglio, voglio lascermelo per ultimo e divertirmici a lungo. Dannati umani, mi hanno colto di sorpresa ed ho capito a mie spese perchè quel bastardo non è armato, non ne ha bisogno, i suoi pugni sono di una velocità e precisione tale che quando ti colpiscono ti fanno preferire che sia stata una mazza ferrata a colpirti. Dannato! Gli ho lanciato contro ogni trucco in mio possesso, ma con l'aiuto dell'altro umano sono riusciti alla fine a circondarmi, sono al limite, è ora del tutto e per tutto non è possibile che sia io a provare paura, no, mi rifiuto! Sessione 21 - La miniera Diario di Aduran NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! .... ....?! Dove...?! Ma... cosa...?! Ma... io...aaaah! Cosa succede...? Cos' è successo?! Ah quell' orrore... dov' è?! Siamo vivi?! Ma un momento! Perchè ho un telo addosso? E dove sono gli altri? Una cripta? mi sono appena svegliato in una cripta con addosso solo un lenzuolo? Perché ho la sensazione che dietro tutto questo ci sia Evrion?! Ma... la pietra non c'è, sul petto, è sparita! Che storia è mai questa, non può essere scomparsa, se era fusa alla mia anima e non c' è più, io non potrei essere qui! No... c' è ancora, non la vedo ma la sento... non capisco come ma la sento ancora in me. Ma dove sono esattamente?! Spero non in qualche luogo pericoloso... meglio stare in guardia. Vediamo un pò dove conduce quella porta, ma preferisco fare piano, non si sa mai. Mmmh, si direbbe un tempio di qualche sorta, ma non vedo niente che mi dia un qualche indizio e... un momento, ci sono quattro sacerdoti che parlano fra di loro in un angolo, sembrano molto presi dalla loro conversazione, forse se mi avvio con calma verso l'uscita non mi noteranno, vale la pena di tentare. Ah, mi hanno visto, ma perchè diamine urlano tanto, blasfemia? Orrore? morto che ritorna? Ma di che stanno parlando, cerco di calmarli, ma non appena sentono la mia voce si spaventano ancora di più! In nome di Kelemvor dissolviti mi dicono e cominciano a lanciarmi incantesimi carichi di energia positiva... tante grazie ma non ne ho bisogno. Morto?! Come sarebbe a dire morto?! Io non mi sono sentito più vivo di così! Portato qui morto, ma come è possibile? Che sia possibile?! IO SAREI MORTO?! Ma allora perché sono qui?! Non sarà che.... Comunque non ho tempo da perdere, devo trovare gli altri se sono ancora qui. Ahahahah! La faccia che ha fatto Elros! Di tutte le cose che si aspettava quella di rivedermi era certa l'ultima, ma anche lui con sta storia della mia morte...oh?! No! Davvero?! Ma è incredibile! Sono davvero morto! Aargh dannato Evrion! Che i diavoli se lo piglino! Questa volta ha superato ogni limite, piantarmi due frecce in corpo solo per un lenzuolo del cavolo, questa è la goccia che fa traboccare il vaso... Questo lavoro che abbiamo intrapreso mi puzza assai, mi ricorda troppo le miniere di Alandis, stessa situazione, tunnel bui, gente scomparsa, una zona poco frequentata... De ja veu?! Speriamo di non incappare in qualcosa di pericoloso... argh! Blah che schifo, una ragnatela appiccicosa e gigante, ma da dove...OH CAVOLO!!!! Diamine a questo cristallo! Se potessi usare le mie magie.... Elros non durerà ancora per molto e Quinn ormai sembra a corto di trucchetti, dobbiamo uccidere questa bestia il prima possibile, prima che lei uccida noi! Ah.... ah.... finalmente è finita, altro che 8.000 monete dovrebbero darci per questo affare, ma almeno una cosa positiva l'ha fatta, Evrion ha finalmente tirato le cuoia, con un po' di fortuna ce ne siamo sbarazzati per sempre... A meno che non ritorni anche lui! Dei no vi prego non fatemi questo! Tenetelo negli inferi dove merita di stare un tizzone d' inferno come lui... Un nuovo giorno, anzi un nuovo giorno senza Evrion, ah che pace, che tranquillità che... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PERCHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DESTINO INFAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sessione 22 - La tana dei coboldi Dal diario di Quinn E quindi ci siam trovati a far cassa accettando di liberare la strada da un gruppetto di creature che assalta i carri di passaggio. E che ti pareva? Coboldi! Ci hanno attaccato per la via ma ce ne siamo sbarazzati rapidamente, schifose bestiacce. Io e i due elfi abbiamo deciso di seguire le tracce fino alla loro tana nel bosco, Elros rimane sul carro con quel disgraziato che ci ha portato. Dopo qualche oretta (e dopo che i due elfi, soprattutto Evrion, si son fatti bucherellare le chiappe dalle trappole dei coboldi disseminate per la via), siamo giunti al campo: si nascondevano dietro una palizzata questi coboldi, puah! I due elfi non hanno capito bene il mio piano: Evrion sta a farsi i fatti suoi sfrecciando, il druido aquileggia (combatte trasformato in aquila gigante - NDR) fuori e dentro l'accampamento...e io là fuori ad attendere che qualcuno aprisse il portone. A quel punto potevo fumare! Alla fine ce l'han fatta ad aprire e cosa mi trovo? Una marea di coboldi! Ovviamente decido di fare una bella ondata di energia negativa delle mie per spazzare il campo e OVVIAMENTE Evrion ci finisce dentro, ANCORA, rimanendoci secco. Aduran sviene e tocca a me finire tutte le bestie prima di riportare in vita l'elfo (c'ho pensato se farlo effettivamente). Non l'ha presa molto bene, mi dà un'ora di vantaggio per tornare al carro da Elros, se arrivo prima di lui rimango in vita. Povero scemo, povero povero scemo, pensava davvero di potermi raggiungere, le matte risate che mi son fatto! Sessione 23 - Combattimento in arena Dal diario di Elros - preparativi per l'arena. L’attesa presso il carretto è stata lunga ed è stata una cosa buona! ho potuto meditare come non riuscivo più a fare da lungo tempo quand'ecco che che vengo interrotto dall'arrivo di Quinn, da solo, completamente insanguinato e lacero. Mi racconta di come hanno assaltato il campo base di queste creaturine e di come fossero molto più numerose e pericolose del previsto. Con questi pensieri in testa mi sono incamminato per raggiungere Evrion ed Aduran, lasciando Quinn insieme al carrettiere. Se qualcuno si fosse preso la briga di indicarmi meglio la strada ci avrei messo molto meno e, sopratutto, non sarei finito in tutte queste trappole… Arrivato al fortino mi si son parati davanti decine e decine di corpi morti e i miei compagni non erano certo messi molto meglio. Evrion ha iniziato a bofonchiare qualcosa circa che voleva morto Quinn per qualcosa che è andato storto mentre io ero assente, spero stia solamente inveendo in prenda all'ira e non dica sul serio. Ci siamo avventurati dentro la caverna dove si erano asserragliati gli ultimi superstiti e abbiamo scoperto esserci il loro villaggio, un insieme di capanne delle quali ce ne siamo sbarazzati una volta per tutte con il fuoco. C’erano anche molti bambini di queste cose, Aduran ed io abbiamo avuto il buon cuore di lasciarli scappare, Evrion non credo sia stato del nostro stesso avviso. Una volta recuperato il bottino sottratto alle varie carovane, ci siamo incamminati sul sentiero del ritorno per tornare in città entro notte. Aduran ha deciso di trasformarsi in aquila per viaggiare più veloce, andrà a recuperare la ricompensa per questo lavoretto e volerà in città per procurarsi di che curare le numerose ferite. L'indomani avremmo avuto l’evento del mese in arena ed avremmo dovuto essere preparati al meglio! Arrivammo in città di tarda sera, quindi non ci restava altro da fare se non riposarci al meglio per l’indomani. Passammo il mattino successivo a cercare pozioni magiche per poter cercare di ingannare quei grossissimi animali che avremmo dovuto affrontare e altre pozioni per rimettere in sesto i nostri corpi mutilati. Quando ci siamo presentati in arena in preda all'agitazione, abbiamo potuto osservare i 3 gruppi di concorrenti che ci precedevano nell'incontro del mese: un manipolo di pazzi scatenati con delle armi più grosse di loro, un gruppo con ben due arcieri elfi ed infine un singolo elfo armato di due lame ricurve che sembra essere molto sicuro di se. Uno dopo l’altro sono stati sconfitti, chi definitivamente e chi solo per questo incontro, sta di fatto che è arrivato il nostro turno. Siamo entrati in arena con la folla acclamante, desiderosa di altro spettacolo e altro sangue. Una voce dagli spalti ci ha annunciati e ci ha chiesto se fossimo pronti per il terribile scontro. Con la nostra risposta affermativa le gabbie si sono aperte…due tirannosauri. L'incontro è stato terribile, Aduran non è riuscito a proferir verbo che è stato inghiottito da quelle terribili creature; siamo riusciti ad estrarlo dalla pancia che era ridotto in condizioni pietose, più morto che vivo. Abbattuto il primo, il secondo si è avventato su Evrion mangiando anche lui e non sazio della cena ha divorato anche me!!! Un'esperienza orripilante lo giuro! la sensazione di costrizione che si prova mentre si viene ingoiati e digeriti è davvero terrorizzante ma per fortuna nello stomaco avevo compagnia! Insieme ad Evrion siamo riusciti a fendere le sue carni e liberarci e nel mentre Quinn ha compiuto non so quale stregoneria rianimando il corpo del rettile caduto! Con molta fatica ed in maniera tutt'altro che indolore, siamo riusciti ad uscirne vittoriosi! Sessione 24 - Erase and rewind Dal diario di Evrion Zel Hal'Tul Quindi il capo dei malviventi di questo buco del culo del mondo ci ha ingaggiato per una missioncina semplice. Preferisco lavorare per lui che per quel nano all'Arena, questa città sembra essere afflitta dai peggio mali del mondo, almeno i lavoretti per il Boss non saranno altrettanto pericolosi. Nel caso specifico si parlava di una fascia (cos'avrebbe poi di così speciale, mah) da recuperare dalla casa di una Nobildonna, o in alternativa, recuperare i soldi del costo della fascia che sembra non esser stata pagata. Facile. Veloce. Indolore. Tre parole che non credo userò tanto spesso in questo racconto. Intanto lo gnomo maggiordomo della nobildonna era parecchio scortese, chiamandoci addirittura intrusi e cercava di scacciarci. Io, preso in un momento di lucidità, evito di ucciderlo e infischiandomene delle sue urla salgo al piano di sopra e inizio a cercare stanza per stanza la padrona di casa. La confusione si fa tale al piano di sotto che arrivano addirittura due guardie a vedere cosa sta accadendo. Il buon Elros spiega un po' la situazione e cerca di calmare gli spiriti mentre il Prete, come me ha iniziato a battere stanza per stanza del piano di sopra, o così mi sembrava. Io trovo la Padrona, cercando di non usare violenza su di lei per prendere la fascia e volendo finire il tutto nel modo più pacifico possibile, sono tornato indietro ad avvisare gli altri di aver trovato la stanza giusta, quando vedo un bagliore che ben conosco. Corro in quella direzione ed è proprio come temevo: il Prete ha ucciso due guardie rilasciando la sua energia divina. Ma porca... E ora? Nascondiamo i cadaveri come possiamo e ci avviamo fischiettando giù per la rampa di nella sala comune. Non so come mai ma vedo già Aduran in manette, ma cosa fa quel cretino che si fa ammanettare senza aver combinato nulla. Parlando mentalmente tra noi grazie ai cristalli riassumo la situazione e decidiamo di farci portare via pacificamente, cercando poi o di evadere o di spiegare la situazione. E così siamo finiti in prigione. Una cella ognuno. Hanno trovato le guardie uccise dal Prete. Non ci sarà un processo ma solo una condanna a morte per noi. Scappare e uccidere più guardie che possiamo unica soluzione. Niente panico, siamo specializzati in questo. Fingendo un malore e con il solo ausilio dei piedi, Elros ne stende una stando dietro la porta. Una guardia allertata dal rumore arriva e addirittura la apre la porta della cella: così è troppo facile. Due colli rotti e chiavi recuperate. Molto bene, ma siamo senza armi. Raduniamo velocemente i pensieri ed elaboriamo una strategia: Elros davanti e noi a seguire quando la situazione è calma. In realtà la cosa va molto bene, riusciamo ad isolare due guardie e le uccidiamo senza problemi, ci armiamo un po' e uccidiamo anche il capo della guarnigione. Dettaglio che potrebbe ostacolare un po' la fuga: siamo dentro la fortezza del quartiere più ricco e potente, a pochi passi dal Castello. Brulica di guardie è un eufemismo. Siamo in un formicaio di guardie. Questa volta la situazione è decisamente disperata, quante ne potremmo uccidere prima di venire sopraffatti? Impossibile tentare una fuga dal cielo, nel cortiletto sentiamo rumori di allenamento e almeno una decina di guardie. Prima di tentare una fuga alla ognuno per sé, si salvi chi può, il Prete ci avverte di una cosa. Una cosa, che una volta rivelata ho ben capito perché era così riluttante a dire. Può contattare un Diavolo, un servitore del male che fa contratti con i mortali, specialmente con quelli che devono uscire da situazioni disperate (che coincidenza). Per chiamarlo sgozza una guardia e col sangue riempie una coppa d'argento che portava con se. Di fronte a noi appare quest'essere dalla pelle rossa con ali, corna e tutto il resto. Da subito se ne approfitta, ovvio, lui capisce quanto è disperata la nostra situazione ma d'altra parte per noi è l'unica soluzione. La nostra idea era quella di farci teletrasportare lontano da qui, magari già sulla barca pronta a partire. Lui rilancia, anche meglio, tornare indietro nel tempo nel momento in cui abbiamo accettato la missione dal boss. FANTASTICO! Il prezzo, modico dice lui: 3 anime. Riusciamo a contrattare per 2. Dobbiamo quindi decidere il donatore tra noi 4... 3 in realtà, a quanto pare il Prete ha già venduto la sua in uno scambio precedente (motivo per cui è in contatto con tale abominio). La scelta è durissima e ognuno è fermo nella posizione di non vendere la propria anima. Ma pare ovvia la scelta: uno sarà sicuramente Aduran. Rinnegato dal proprio dio, cos'ha da perdere? Rimane uno tra me ed Elros. Lui mette sul piatto il fatto che mi ha salvato più volte la vita ed è sempre in prima linea, dato che ci mette sempre il corpo non sacrificherà anche la sua anima. Argomenti forti, niente da obiettare. La scelta è fatta dunque. Magari, fosse così semplice, non lo è mai. Aduran si rifiuta categoricamente di sacrificare la propria anima, nonostante facessimo pressione. Il Diavolo, stancatosi pure lui di sentirlo frignare rilancia nuovamente: un anima, tre persone. Urlo affare fatto e pago la mia anima per il Quinn, Elros ed io. Il povero Aduran pagherà la sua cocciutaggine morendo impiccato in questa prigione. Neanche il tempo di firmare che quel mentecatto amico degli scoiattoli si rende conto della situazione e paga la sua anima, senza magari rilanciare per ottenere qualcos'altro, salvando così solo sé stesso. La situazione è decisamente a mio favore: Elros mi deve un'anima e ad Aduran posso rinfacciare di essere ancora maledetto (nella prima versione del contratto il diavolo avrebbe tolto la maledizione del pugnale di Evrion - NDR) Il Prete invece mi conviene farmelo amico, visto i suoi poteri nascosti che ci tace. È primo pomeriggio, dovremmo recarci dal Boss per vedere se possiamo guadagnare qualche spicciolo, un sesto senso invece ci fa andare al molo per iniziare i preparativi per la partenza... Sessione 25 - Ciurmaglia Diario di Aduran Questo sarà un viaggio per mare mooolto lungo... Non solo perché dovrò per la prima volta dovrò prendere parte alla vita di bordo di una nave, ma per per il fatto che ci dovremo tenere pronti a fare i conti con Evrion e la sua maledizione. Ma una cosa per volta, prima di reclutare la ciurma io ed Elros dobbiamo proprio fare una visitina al nobile che ci ha convocato qualche tempo fa. Accidenti, non si può negare che questo individuo nuoti nel lusso (vania della "civilizzazione"!). Interessante, costui, uno gnomo di nome Fitzgerald, sarebbe intenzionato a lanciarci una sfida, vorrebbe che affrontassimo il suo "cucciolino", senza sapere di cosa si tratti. Non sono molto convinto della cosa visto quanto è successo l'ultima volta, anche Elros non mi sembra entusiasta della cosa ma d'altronde è altrettanto vero che ci stiamo per imbarcare letteralmente in un impresa che si prospetta a dir poco disperata, e i fondi scarseggiano. La ricompensa per il successo è cospicua, 10.000 monete d'oro, credo non ci resti altra scelta. Visto che ormai ci siamo abbiamo deciso di fare una capatina all'arena, chissà se il mastro nano ha una missione a breve termine da affidarci, non sarebbe male, per rimpinguare ulteriormente le nostre risorse. Sembra quasi che la fortuna ci arrida (quasi!), pare che ci sia un caso di persone scomparse in città, per i dettagli dovremo chiedere al mandante del lavoro che sarebbe... Ooooooufh il tempio di Lathander!!!! Dovremmo rifiutare, davvero dovremmo, ma anche stavolta la ricompensa è troppo allettante, non possiamo fare altrimenti vista la situazione, speriamo bene! Eccoci qui, finalmente si comincia, dobbiamo formare la ciurma per partire, ma perché Evrion ha una bandana e parla intramezzando ogni frase con un YARRRRRRH come un deficiente? Certo che per questi porti bazzicano un sacco di personaggi tutti particolari, prima abbiamo ingaggiato un paio di halfling dall'aria subdola, poi un paio di elfi che sembravano sapere il fatto loro, mi domando cos'altro si presenterà nelle prossime ore? E questo bruto chi sarebbe? A giudicare dal colore della pelle e l'espressione ottusa giurerei che nelle sue vene scorra immondo sangue orchesco... mmmh un po' di forza bruta potrebbe non fare male e... diamine, Evrion lo sta provocando di continuo, sta a vedere che adesso comincia la rissa, comincia? No? Si? No? No.... Eccola li!!!!!! A momenti il bruto uccide Evrion, basta così, non voglio più sapere niente di costui! MI PIACE!!! E' ARRUOLATO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bene oramai abbiamo abbastanza gente, forse potremmo trovare ancora qualche marinaio per i lavori più pesanti, ma oramai "siamo in porto". Una volta sistemata la faccenda non ci resterà che aspettare che le riparazioni siano concluse e poi prendere il largo, ma nel frattempo abbiamo del lavoro da fare. Domani ci recheremo al tempio di Lathander (che possa andare all'inferno al posto della mia anima!), lì chiederemo della sacerdotessa che ha commissionato il lavoro e vedremo il da farsi... Sessione 26 - Le catacombe Dal diario di Elros - Un misterioso rituale ed una spiacevole ricomparsa della magia (Al "Sussurro di cristallo", un negozio di curiosità del distretto dei nobili, una sera alcuni oggetti si sono animati in modo sovrannaturale. è stata rilevata un'aura negromantica circoscritta che ha consentito di scoprire un passaggio verso antiche catacombe. La prima spedizione non è tornata quindi è stata sigillata l'area. Prima di andare i PG vengono contattati da un halfling che gli propone di comprargli un eventuale manoscritto, che avrebbero potuto trovare all'interno, per 5.000 monete e li avverte di non aprirlo può essere pericoloso in mani non preparate. La sacerdotessa Annah Teranaki ha poi riaperto il sigillo ed i PG si sono calati all'interno - NDR) Questo posto non promette niente di buono, questa nebbia non sembra naturale e Aduran me ne ha dato la conferma. Poi tutte quelle creature morte… abbiamo anche trovato le guardie che erano state mandate, o meglio quel che di loro è rimasto! Non molto di più di un putrescente involucro di carne ed armatura guidato da chissà quale potere oscuro. Dovremo prestare molta attenzion… ma quelle cose la in fondo sono mani! mani che camminano da sole, che schifo! Di sicuro un qualche potere negromantico è stato risvegliato quaggiù, avrà senz’altro a che vedere con le catacombe di cui ci hanno accennato. Sembra che di queste creature e di queste… mani… non ce ne sia più traccia, ora ci resta da capire come sono arrivate fin qua. L’unico passaggio è quello seguito dall'acqua che scorre lungo queste pareti oppure una crepa piuttosto stretta nel muro. Sembra impossibile, dovrà esserci un’altra via. A furia di martellate siamo riusciti ad allargare il varco nella roccia ed abbiamo iniziato ad infilarci nello stretto cunicolo quando ci è franato tutto sotto i piedi e siamo precipitati proprio in quelle che sembrava essere le antiche catacombe. Ovviamente la nostra fortuna ha fatto notare il suo tocco, la strada dietro di noi è crollata, non ci resta che proseguire. Le cose incominciarono a complicarsi quando percepimmo una potentissima aura sacrilega, qualcuno stava compiendo un non so quale tipo di rituale malvagio! Per fortuna per una volta siamo stati tutti d’accordo sul da farsi: dovevamo interromperlo al più presto prima che succedesse il peggio. Ci siamo precipitati lungo il corridoio fino ad entrare in quella che sembrava essere una vastissima grotta sotterranea, della quale non vedevamo la fine, ed in un lato c’era una strana e terribile creatura che effettivamente stava blaterando litanie blasfeme. Si è accorto di noi! Bene che abbia interrotto il rituale, ma male perché ha così interrotto l’unica fonte di luce. Ora siamo immersi nel buio, con solo i nostri elmetti ad illuminare. Quel coso non è solo, maledizione! ci sono degli strani esseri tipo lucertoloidi non morti con la pelle tutta piena d'acqua che cade a brandelli, come fossero morti annegati, che orrore! Nella furia della battaglia sento i miei compagni imprecare e blaterare qualcosa sul fatto che quel mostro sta lanciando incantesimi arcani! Se davvero è in grado di avere dalla sua la magia ormai scomparsa da tempo, non vedo proprio come potremo cavarcela questa volta… Sessione 27 e 28 - La sacerdotessa di Lathander Dal diario di Quinn - "Di mostri e dita in culo" La situazione là sotto era davvero pessima: mentre eravamo impegnati a liberarci di quei fastidiosi lucertoloidi non morti la creatura ci lanciava addosso proiettili acidi, stando comodamente in volo al buio. Evrion è riuscito a saltare in groppa ad Aduran trasformato in aquila e scagliare un po' di frecce, ma il megapiccione è stato mandando al tappeto quasi subito. Vista la passione del bestione per le palle di fuoco ci siamo divisi per la catacomba: ho seguito Evrion e sorpresa sorpresa, c'era una nave abbandonata in quello che sembrava essere un porto sotterraneo! Era impossibile attaccare il nostro nemico e ho provato a disfarmi del casco con la luce per nascondermi, ma quel bastardo dopo avermi insultato e minacciato di morte mi ha colpito e ho perso i sensi; al mio risveglio Elros e Evrion si erano sbarazzati di lui usando la "trappola" che ci era stata data a Fort Beluarian da usare con la creatura che avremmo dovuto uccidere nel vulcano, pare fosse una runa su pergamena particolarmente potente. Grazie a Tempus una scimmia (quella di Evrion - NDR) ci ha mostrato una via d'uscita su una parete franata che ostruiva quello che probabilmente era l'ingresso navale al luogo, e fra arrampicate e discese ripide siamo finiti in un passaggio nel retro di una caserma del porto Azzurro! Una volta spiegato alle guardie cosa ci facessimo lì ci hanno scortato al tempio di Lathander per riscuotere la ricompensa. Abbiamo incontrato la sacerdotessa col suo bell'elmo d'oro e i suoi due fidati paladini nani Keel e o'Kal Starstone e come volevasi dimostrare è stata simpatica come un dito in culo. Non ha lesinato qualche tentativo di conversione, puah! Ha inoltre confermato il timore per cui le creature non morte possano ancora lanciare incantesimi arcani o per lo meno lei ha disquisito sul fatto che li possano lanciare senza fare appello ad una divinità. Pare inoltre che lei e i miei compari abbiano una conoscenza comune, tale Gialdin. E pare anche che questa perticona sappia leggere nell'anima altrui, dovremo fare attenzione. Comunque ha sganciato il malloppo e dopo le cure e un po' di gozzoviglia abbiamo iniziato ad equipaggiare la nave e cercare informazioni sulla bestiolina che avremmo dovuto incontrare in arena, perché non ci facciamo mancare mai nulla...e che bestiolina! Trattatasi di un costrutto, una sorta di enorme scheletro di dinosauro con due teste! L'unico che riusciva a scalfirlo era Elros, io mi son limitato ad assorbire un po' di danni e lanciar cure. Ah, e riportare in vita Aduran, quell'elfo ha proprio voglia di schiattare, ma per ora mi serve vivo. Sessione 29 - Partenza Diario di Letlas La città ha finalmente scoperto il segreto della casata Fitzgerald; la creatura che tenevano nascosta nei sotterranei altro non era che un potente golem fossile, chissà dove l'avranno recuperato. Cosa ancor più sorprendente è stata vedere quel gruppo di avventurieri, collegati in qualche modo all'ordine, sconfiggere quella creatura possente con grande maestria. C'è davvero bisogno di gente come loro, mi chiedo se riusciranno mai a raggiungere quella che penso sia la sede dell'ordine (i capi non hanno mai voluto rivelarmelo) Ieri notte è successa una cosa gravissima: la nave con cui sono arrivate le persone possedute di Fort Beluarian è stata rubata e le guardie uccise. Ho avvertito immediatamente Elros e gli altri, i quali (specialmente Evrion) continuano ad insistere a seguirli nella loro avventura. Io però ho deciso di rimanere qui a Port Nyanzaru, non si sa mai che qualcuno dell'ordine si faccia vivo ed abbia bisogno di spiegazioni. Passerò dalla chiesa della furia turbinante più spesso che potrò. Diario di Xellos Non so perché sto scrivendo queste parole, chi cavolo vuoi che le legga? Vabbé comunque quei due furbacchioni (Elros ed Evrion) sembrano essere un faro di un porto durante una notte limpida, li riesco a vedere a chilometri di distanza, fortunatamente in questa zona sperduta del mondo ci sono solo io nei dintorni con un cristallo. Li ho seguiti per un po', quei furbi son stati convocati da Annah Teranaki, sacerdotessa di Lathander, che cavolo vorrà? Meglio prepararsi al peggio. In qualche modo sono usciti vivi, senza che sia stato costretto ad intervenire, la fortuna dev'essere dalla loro parte oppure Annah ha qualche strano piano in mente, dubito che non li abbia riconosciuti anche perché ha mandato il suo servo alato da qualche parte, meglio assicurarsi che i furbacchioni partano in fretta. L'alto consiglio mi ha convocato, sempre a rompere quei vecchi bavosi, purtroppo però era una cosa importante, molto importante, tale da dovergli rivelare di aver ritrovato il cristallo del vento. Dovrò assolutamente prelevare Aduran. Finalmente son partiti, ho fatto la solita entrata ad effetto, mi piace vedere la loro faccia stupita dalla mia presenza. Ovviamente quei deficienti di Aduran ed Evrion han fatto un patto con un diavolo per liberarsi da non so quale pasticcio in cui si erano cacciati. Ne devono fare ancora parecchia di strada, sarà meglio che se la sbrighino da soli da qui al Samarach, ho fiducia in loro e mi serve che ci arrivino molto più forti e saggi di così. Ho prelevato Aduran il quale non mi è sembrato particolarmente turbato dalla mia richiesta, meglio così, purtroppo bisognerà trovare il modo di risolvere quel piccolo problema dei contratti, ne ha pure un altro riguardo all'uccidere un drago, mortacci sua. (Play it cool Xellos play it cool) Non sono riuscito a capire cosa avesse voluto Annah da loro, sembra avergli fatto solo domande sul loro viaggio, la cosa mi puzza non poco, speriamo che la lontananza risolva la cosa da sola. Il capitano della nave, un certo Remus, mi è sembrato una persona affidabile nonostante il suo alone di pazzia, si troverà bene con Evrion. Nell'andar via ho percepito una strana aura da lui, ma penso sia stata solo soggezione. Ah giusto, hanno un nuovo animaletto con loro, ed Evrion mi sembra essercisi affezionato un sacco, non fa altro che giocarci di continuo, mi pare che l'abbia chiamato Clint qualcosa. Spero che non lo uccida... per ora. NDR Clint è il nuovo PG introdotto in sostituzione di Aduran. Evrion l'ha incontrato dopo essersi fatto fare un agguato da un pistolero non morto il quale gli aveva semplicemente dato un biglietto su cui diceva all'elfo: "incontriamoci al di fuori della città, sulla strada per le farmlands. Fermati alla pietra del 8° miglio. Mi farò vivo io, e Vieni da solo, è importante." La cosa bella è che mentre Evrion stava scappando dal pistolero vide Clint nascosto tra i cespugli, che rimase nascosto nonostante l'elfo chiese il suo aiuto. Ne uscì qualche tempo dopo quando capì che si stavano allontanando troppo ed aiutò Evrion ad uccidere il pistolero non morto. Clint è un pistolero umano cacciatore di taglie e il non morto era una sua preda. Nella tasca del pistolero trovarono un biglietto: "Evrion Zel'Atul - Fuoco" Categoria:Riassunti